Kissing fools & letting go
by zaera82
Summary: When the perfect super boyfriend just broke up with you, who better than a flawed dark knight to come to your rescue.A fanfiction, before Clark ended up with Lois and instead of Lori Lemaris, he had another love while in college. Crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

_When the perfect super boyfriend just broke up with you, who better than a flawed dark knight to come to your rescue... _

_Pieces..._

_A fanfiction, before Clark ended up with Lois and instead of Lori Lemaris, he had another love while in college. A story about love and letting go of something that wasn't meant for you, no matter how perfect. Touch of reality and raw emotions to a DC romance and unconventional relationships. Inspired by the great Jane Austen._

I wished I could remember happiness as a child. Maybe if I closed my eyes and drifted back, I would... I remember my mother. Her head of fiery curls and her bright green eyes. I remember her laughter, like a distant melody, ringing so clearly and her scent of lavender as she held me close. My father adored her. She was so young only 18 when they first met and he 31. I'd like to think that they were happy. Yes. They must have been so happy. How could they not? Or he wouldn't have grieved so bad when they killed her and when everything started to change.

My father grew obsessed with revenge, and it wasn't enough to kill those who caused her death. No. It didn't stop there. He saw crimes everywhere as a disease. A cancer spreading throughout the ranks of society, turning everything that was right into something abominable. He was radical in his beliefs. They branded him a fanatic. He traveled often while I stayed in the care of my great aunt Maude, my mother's dearest aunt. She was an old Irish lady who loved to sit in her rocker in the evenings and sang old folk songs of fae princesses and kings. Papa would tell her off at times. He never believed in fairy tales. _It was nonsense_, he said. _Pure and utter nonsense_. Life is nothing but hard and cruel and that we have to be hard and cruel to survive.

I couldn't remember much of my childhood, but I was trained not to indulge in idle thoughts. By the time I was seven, my father brought me along in his travels. Going to the Far East, Japan, China, Inner Mongolia and the Sahara desert, where he introduced me to his mentor. An old Arab Bedouin with deep set green eyes and a serious solemn face. I remember the tent and fancy carpets on the floor. I used to admire the lovely patterns, tracing their intricate design with my fingers while my father and the Bedouins were deep in talk, smoking their pipes. The exotic smell of sandalwood and incense wafting the air.

"This is my daughter Alyssa," My father said and pushed me forward. The old man looked at me and for a moment I was afraid. It was as if he measuring me up for something. Something I don't know nor do I understood. His serious, crinkled face then turned into a smile as he touched my chin and tilted it up. He looked deep in my eyes and then looked at my father.

"Her name will be Talia now. Talia Al Ghul…" My father smiled at me proudly as he carried me in his arms. "You hear that child. The Great Ras Al Ghul has given you a name as his god daughter…"

"But that's not my name…" I spoke softly in a whiny, childish voice and shook my head. "It is now Talia…" My father said in a solemn tone, his blue eyes pierced through mine. And I never said anything else. I just kept quiet and hung my head low. That was what was expected of me. Obedience, acceptance, submission and nothing less.

We stayed in the Bedouin camp for months. I couldn't be with my father much and I had no choice but to sit with the other women in the women's tent. They were kind to me and polite but most of the time, they left alone. So I just sat there on the mass of silk cushions and watched them while they work. They'd start the fire, careful not to let the desert winds out it out while they cooked. I watched as the women rolled the dough and baked bread. I wanted to help or participate but they wouldn't let me. They'd just shoo me away.

Most of the times I'd wandered from the women's tent and climb the sandy dunes just looking ahead at the horizon, squinting my eyes across the barren land. I'd miss home and Aunt Maude. Her lamb stew and shepherd's pie and I miss the green fields of Ireland. I wasn't born there. But it was my mother's home and where she was buried and I guess as a child, wherever she was, it was my home too.

"You need a son Henri…An heir…" I heard old Ras spoke to my father one night in his gravelly hoarse voice. I was pretending to be asleep, lying my head on my father's lap, while he gently stroked my hair. I remembered having a nightmare that night and I ran from the women's tent, searching for my father. Usually I was not allowed in the men's tent but my father asked for Ras to make an exception that one time.

"What good will a girl do?" the old man sighed and shook his head while he smoked his sheesha pipe.

"She's all I've got…" My father chuckled. I could feel him smiling above me while he held me close, and I snuggled closer.

"Well…" Ras spoke. "Perhaps you can remarry?" He suggested to my father. "I have many daughters. Take your pick. They're all strong and they'll give you fine sons…" 

"Thank You My Lord Ras…But I cannot take up on your generous offer.." My father spoke.

"Why?" The old sheikh sounded baffled. "You do not find them pleasing? Why..Fatima is known for her beauty and her chastity…"

"It is not that…My friend. I only had one wife…And she was all I ever wanted." I could hear the sadness in his voice. And that made me sad to because I knew he was thinking of her.

"Perhaps you should convert then Henri," The old Man laughed. "My faith allows me to have four wives..."

"A generous faith that is…" My father spoke. The sheikh shrugged at the comment. "It doesn't allow me to drink though…" My father nodded and sighed. "Well you can't have everything." The old man then laughed and so did my father and I drifted to sleep to the sounds of their mirth.

It was from the old sheikh Ras Al Ghul, that my father got what he was looking for all those years since my mother's death. It wasn't even the sheikh's real name but his reputation. Loosely translated into English, he was the Demon's Head, a man feared by his enemies, a vigilante in his early days whose sword of justice speared through the desert. The old man was dying and he had no living male heirs. He saw in my father a son and trusted him the secret code. Code of the League of Shadows. A secret organization older than most. So secret that it was whispered, no member could leave without consequences.

With the code, that was actually an old leather scroll held the oath written in the old language of Sanskrit, my father trekked to the Himalayas in search of the Last Fortress, the League's headquarters. And he brought me with him. I sometimes wondered how I survived the trip at age ten. The freezing cold temperatures, the icy winds and high altitudes. I fell ill, everything was black and I passed out.

When I came to, I saw my father's gentle smile and felt the warmth of the fire. I was indoors somewhere and I looked around seeing the stone walls. "Where are we?" I asked. I could hear the howling winds outside.

"We're home Talia. We're home." He spoke and gently held my cheek. It didn't look like home to me. But I didn't have a choice. I was ten years old and my father was my whole world.

Thirteen Years Later

Metropolis

I watched him again, like I always did this past week. He was out with the same girl or maybe it was a different one that looked the same. Blonde, beautiful with the figure of a Victoria Secrets model. It was a cliché really, the billionaire playboy and his generic harem of women. But that's the reality when you have loads of money, you definitely have loads of women.

"So how is our favorite billionaire tonight?" I smiled hearing the familiar warm voice that I had grown to love. He got inside the parked SUV and I turned my head only to have my lips brushed against him as he kissed me.

"You're late…" I told him. He only gave a sexy grin back and shrugged. "I had a paper to finish." He replied.

"I forgot…College kid…" I sighed and gave a small smirk. "Hey." He scowled, hating the reference. I only laughed. Only with him, I could laugh.

He was adorable and I was in love. We were dating six months now. And I never forgot the first day I saw him. Walking down the streets of Metropolis, looking every bit the college boy with his red backpack. But he wasn't ordinary. I knew that. Far from it. Clark was special. Well, he was drop dead gorgeous with his tall frame of six three and his tousled mop of black hair, chiseled features and those clear turquoise eyes. But that wasn't why he was special. I had been watching him too all those months before we met, slowly discovering his extraordinary abilities, and keeping them to myself.

He grew up in a farm, in Smallville. A small town as its name suggest about 4 hours from the city. I had all his official records, he was pretty much as good as they come. The All American boy. Straight A student, he used to play football in high school, dated the prettiest cheerleader and then his father passed away. Died from a heart attack. It was all too sudden I guessed and it was hard on the boy and his mother. But I was hired to spy on him, to dig up all I could on Clark Kent by my boss, Lex Luthor.

He knew I was following him the whole time. He told me later, that he was intrigued by it and strangely he wasn't afraid of the possibility of me exposing him to the world. "Why weren't you?" I asked that day when Clark finally confronted me in the alley. "Cause I know I could trust you somehow…"

I laughed then. It seemed so naïve, how trusting he was, especially with someone he didn't know. I looked at him, he was tall and big compared to my 5'8 frame. I wasn't afraid though. My father had trained me well but it wasn't because of my training that made me unafraid. I looked into his eyes and somehow knew that he would never harm me. "I need your help…" I asked him.

"What is it?" His tone was wary. I paused and looked away before looking at him. And so it began, a friendship that turned into something else too fast and too soon. I didn't expect it. It wasn't what I was looking for. But it happened and I had no means to avoid it. The power it had just turned my whole world upside down.

"So how was class today?" I asked as I sipped coffee. My eyes fixed on the man sitting in the restaurant across the road. The man smiled and flirted with his blonde date.

"I had Philosophy…" Clark replied. "It was pretty interesting." He smiled at me and took my hand, giving it a small kiss. He liked doing that. He was pretty touchy feely. "We were having this discussion on Nietzsche."

"Ah…It was one of my favorites back in Brown…" I smiled. He only gave me a confused look. "I thought you went to Harvard…"

"It's all the same…" I told him. He shook his head and gave a loud sigh. "Lies…" He then looked at me. "So which is it Talia? Brown or Harvard?" He asked, a seriousness in his tone and even a hint of anger.

"Does it matter?" I looked at him. "Oh Look! They're ordering lobster." 

"Don't change the subject." Clark took his hand away, withdrawing from me while he looked in front. I knew he was angry. I didn't want to have the same discussion again. I didn't want to fight anymore.

I tore my eyes from Bruce Wayne, the man I had been spying for a few days now that he was in town for a visit. I turned the ignition key and started the car, driving it pass the restaurant. Clark didn't say a word as we drove back to my apartment. It was quiet on the elevator up. I breathed slowly. I hated this silence but I also knew that if I talked first, I gave up my power and that was all I had.

I opened the front door and walked in while he walked behind me. For a moment, I felt relieved that he came in. Maybe he had forgotten about the slip, even for a second.

"Talia…" He called my name. I turned around and looked at him. He looked sad, hurt even. "We need to talk." He sounded so resigned. "I can't…" He stopped and looked at me. "I mean I…"

"Shh…" I whispered and moved to kiss him softly, cutting off whatever he wanted to say.

I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I just wanted to hold him, and kiss him and love him. This man I know I don't deserve. The soft kiss grew deeper as I held both arms around him. I heard him sigh when I pulled my lips away and started to unbutton my blouse, revealing the lacy bra that was underneath. He was looking at me, his gentle eyes just watching and I smiled, taking my bra off and my jeans and panties till I stood naked before him.

"You're beautiful…" His tone was one of awe. And that made me beautiful, how he always said it, as though it was the first time he had ever seen me naked.

He moved a step towards me and touched my face gently, caressing my cheek with his thumb as I moved to embrace him. My fingers tugging at his sweatshirt and his red Tee, pulling them off, over his head and then letting his jeans fall to the floor. He held my face, cupping the back of my head as he pulled me in for a kiss. It was deep and wet and urgent. I knew it wouldn't last forever but I wanted it to. For that moment, being in Clark's arms, I was happy. For that one moment.

I felt him inside me, hard and powerful and strangely gentle even. He looked deep into me as he moved in and out, the pleasure it brought was intense. I rocked my body with him, hips bucking, urging him to move faster. He grunted and shook his head, his face turned red as he was controlling himself. He clenched his eyes tight and I tried to move, wanting to pull him in deeper. "Talia don't." I heard him rasped.

"I know you won't hurt me…" I whispered in his ear. My legs locked around him tight as he stroked deep inside me. Clark opened his eyes and I kissed his lips, our tongues touching, lips melding.

I wanted him to lose control. I wanted the power to make him do that. He gripped me close and I felt his pounding. Oh…what delight it was, having waves of orgasms filling through me as I arched closer to take him all in. His eyes clenched shut again and I rocked myself against him as we moved into a new position. Me sitting astride him, arms around his shoulder, my breasts brushing against his chest, that were soon bouncing to the powerful thrusts below.

"Uh…umm…uh." My cries were heard above the creaking bed and the squishing sounds both our bodies made.

It felt so good. I didn't want it to end. I heard his grunts and moans. His eyes were still closed and I felt another orgasm ripped through. He was going faster, his self restraint gone as he was slamming deep in me. I smiled to myself and wrapped myself closer to him, my body trembling with pleasure as he hauled me up to him, his eyes opened as he continued with his deep, hard, rabid thrusts while my inner walls clenched him.

He looked at me and I saw that his blue green eyes had turned red as though with heat. I immediately moved my head, resting my chin on his shoulder as I clung tightly to him, my hair damp against my cheek, still rocking his hard length beneath, closing my eyes at the pleasurable friction. I heard the laser burned across the room and something fell and smashed into pieces.

"Aargh…" He screamed one last time before slamming in and emptying himself inside me. He moved away after a few seconds, pushing me to the bed.

Clark stood up and breathed deeply before turning to look at me, lying naked on the rumpled sheets, my body still trembling from the aftermath. He looked furious, eyes locked on mine but it was just too erotic a sight, I had to look away. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head a bit before looking at the damage across the room. The porcelain vase singed by his lasers that had smashed on the hard wooden floor.

"Don't worry about it…" I spoke as I took out the pack of cigarettes from the nightstand drawer. "It's not expensive…" I gave a small smile and lit up before breathing in and letting a puff out. The nicotine started to calm me. He didn't like me smoking but I didn't really care right then.

"That's not the point…" Clark spoke as he put on his boxers and jeans in a hurried fashion. He looked irritated but I was used to it. He always had that pout whenever he had to do something he didn't want to. He sulked like a boy sometimes. "You always do this." He continued in his irritated tone. He moved around searching for his T shirt and sweater.

"Do what?" I asked, looking at him. "This…" He stared at me. "Wanting me to lose control…" I shook my head and sighed. "There's nothing wrong you know." I told him softly.

"Nothing wrong!" He stared at me, shocked that I even said it. "I could have killed you. I could have burned the apartment down."

"I think you're overreacting." I told him simply and stubbed the cigarette out.

"Overreacting?" He shook his head again and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at him, a hot raven haired Greek god with his bare muscled chest, the perfect eight pecs and the fire in his turquoise eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to hide my powers? Trying to control them so no one would find out?" He looked at me as he spoke. "And now…you want me to lose control??"

I sighed and bent down where his red T shirt was on the floor and picked it up. Instead of giving it to him. I pull it over my head and wore it.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked, seeing that I wore his T shirt. "I'm cold…" I told him and wrapped my arms around myself. He let out a defeated sigh and sat on the bed, his head hung low as he rubbed his temples. I wonder why he did that. It wasn't as if superhumans suffered headaches or any ailments. Maybe it was his subconscious reaction.

"I don't think this is working." He finally said after a long pause. I kept quiet, what could I say? "You never let me in…" He looked at me and I looked at him back. I couldn't. I loved him too much to let him know the real me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was late on our first date. I didn't want him to pick me up at work. Lex would know and so I asked him to wait at this small restaurant in China Town. It was raining and I walked in, quite soaked and cold, greeted by the smells of fried pork and wanton that was thick in the air. The restaurant had a red glow because of the Chinese lanterns that acted as lamps. I searched for his face and there he was, dressed in a red T shirt and jeans.

"Hey." He smiled. I smiled back and he moved. I thought he would hug me but instead he kissed my lips. I wasn't expecting it but I just let him kiss me. "Sorry I'm late…" I said as I sat down.

"It's okay," He spoke. "I didn't wait long." He smiled and handed me flowers. I looked at it. There were three stalks of irises wrapped in plastic. "Thank you." I smiled. No one gave me flowers before and I was touched that Clark did. Of course I didn't show it. I played cool and acted as though people gave me flowers all the time and that it was no big deal.

"So how was work?" Clark asked. He sounded a little nervous. Nice ice breaker there, I thought to myself. "It was boring…" I said. I smiled and asked him. "How's school?"

"It's okay," he shrugged.

The waitress came by dressed in a red, silk dress with a high mandarin collar and a high slit up her thigh. She was pretty and her body nice and curvy. I studied Clark, he wasn't even looking at her. Just browsing through the laminated menu. I had to admit that I was pleased. He didn't notice the sexy waitress, his eyes were on me, and that was a total turn on.

"So what's nice around here?" He looked at me and asked.

I didn't know why but he looked so adorable and so sexy as he smiled at me. He didn't even know or realize it, but he was hot. A perfect ten and throughout dinner, listening to him talk, I was trying my best not to jump on him. I couldn't of course. I had to maintain my cool, not be emotional or showed that I want something or that I cared too much. It was an annoying image to uphold. But it works, I was nonchalant, poised and aloof and the college boy was trying his best to impress me.

He opened doors and walked me to my apartment, kissed me goodnight and he called all the time. And I looked forward to his calls. Like a lovesick schoolgirl, I even counted the seconds to his next call. He'd call me in the morning and later at mid morning, and after lunch and after work. There was one day, a few weeks into dating. I was walking on the streets after work and my cell phone rang. I smiled seeing the caller ID. It was college boy, Clark Kent.

"Hey…Whatcha doin?" His voice sounded bright, chirpy and youthful.

"Walking…" I replied, a big grin on my face that I couldn't control. He had that effect on me.

"Walking where?" He asked. "Somewhere…" I hummed.

"Ah…I see…" Clark responded. "What do you see?" I asked him, my voice sounded curious and playful.

"Well…" I could hear his chuckle. "I see a beautiful, sexy brunette, walking down the streets of Metropolis, dressed in a blue blouse and grey skirt…and looks like she's on her cell phone with someone."

I laughed and looked down at my work attire and shook my head. "Guess you have psychic super powers too huh?" I looked around, knowing he was somewhere there. I still couldn't find him.

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my nose bumped into his as I felt his lips on mine. He had lifted me up and kissed me. I smiled as I pulled my lips away. "Hey…" I greeted him.

"Hey you back," Clark smiled and kissed me again as we stood there in the middle of the busy sidewalk during evening rush hour in the streets of Metropolis.

* * *

I looked out the window, dressed in his Tshirt, my cigarette in hand as I blew puffs of smoke away. Clark had left just like I knew he would. I sighed and looked around seeing the broken porcelain on the floor. I breathed in. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, already I hear my father's voice in my head. Chastising like he always did. But I still felt the tears threatening to come out and I breathed in even more sharply to stop that from happening.

I thought about he said. _"Everything seemed like a lie, and you're covering them up with more lies... I trusted you but you don't seem to trust me. What's a relationship without trust...It's not going anywhere Talia...I need time...I don't want to hurt you..."_

Part of me wanted to run after him, telling him not to leave, begging him to stay. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry I lied and that I had lied about almost everything, but I couldn't. As much as I wanted to. I couldn't do it. So I stood by the window, till morning, staring out, watching as the sleeping city roused into life, still wearing his red T shirt.

I felt miserable. So this was how it feels like. Having your heart broken. Having the man you love tell you that it was over. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I called the shots. At least I used to. And now I felt angry. Getting dumped by a college senior when I was Vice President of a Fortune 500 company. _Get a hold of yourself_. It was my father._ Crying over love is ridiculous Talia! _He was angry. The voice in my head.

_Shut up! Shut up already! _I wanted to scream. _You're dead! You're dead! _I started to panic. Was I really going crazy? Maybe I should take a day off. But I knew Lex would wonder why. I never take days off and today was important. Today was the big meeting with Wayne Enterprises that Lex had been looking forward to all year and what I had been slaving for months and last night I just got my heart broken.

830. Clark would usually call this time, while I stood in line at the Starbucks a few blocks from LexCorp. And sometimes he would be there, surprising me with my non fat grande cappuccino and his sexy smile and he'd greet me with his sweet morning kiss. 831 and still no call. I bit my lip slightly. The barista smiled at me and I felt my heart sink. It was the redhead with round glasses. She knew me and she knew Clark and she had seen us together. She took our orders several times.

"Usual?" She asked with her chirpy voice and bright grin. _Please don't ask about him…Please Please…Please_. "Any breakfast to go along?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Just coffee." I told her.

"Really? Just coffee? The pastries look good." I heard a warm male voice and turned, irritated by his interruption. I was surprised, no shocked that it was Bruce Wayne standing there, right in front of me.

"Hey," He grinned. _Yes…_I saw that grin before, that playboy grin he often wore. I saw that grin several times last night during his dinner with the blonde.

"Look sorry about that. I heard her ask and well you look like you hadn't had any breakfast, so I just thought that you should have some." He smiled again.

Close up, he looked tall at six feet. His dark, coffee brown hair combed back neatly and he wore an expensive, dark blue, double breasted, pinstripe suit with a navy tie. It was probably a Zegna. He had expensive leather shoes on and the Audemars Piguet on his wrist that was probably worth half a million dollars.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Bruce Wayne continued. I only nodded. He had a point but my father had me at age twelve, almost starving in the dead of winter until I get my martial arts routine right, so hunger really wasn't an issue.

I smiled and turned back to the counter. "You know what, maybe I'll get the chocolate chip muffin as well…"

"Excellent choice…" I heard him whispered. "I was going to get that too." Honestly I wasn't really interested in what Bruce Wayne was having for breakfast. Right then I just wanted to hurry on out of there. "Anything for your boyfriend?" The red head asked. I wanted to groan loudly but I didn't. _Did she really have to ask that?_

"Oh. I'm not her boyfriend." Bruce Wayne said with a smile. He looked at me and grinned. "Well I'd like to be, if she'd have me…" I wanted to snort but I didn't. Cool, poised, nonchalant women don't snort. That would be unbecoming. I couldn't imagine Lauren Bacall snorting unless it was in condescension and still, that would be highly unlikely.

"Oh I know that Sir," The redheaded barista smiled. "I've seen her boyfriend before…" She passed me my drink and the bag of muffin. "Ah…" Bruce Wayne shrugged. "What a pity then…" He looked at me and smiled.

I ignored his comment and smiled at the redhead. "Thank You. But he's not coming in today," I told her and gave her a twenty. "Keep the change." I then nodded politely at Bruce Wayne before walking out of the store as calmly as I could, as fast as I could, without ever being seen as hurried or abrupt. I had an image to uphold after all.

* * *

"Nervous about the big meeting?" Lex asked me as we walked side by side to the conference room. "Hardly," I smiled.

"I knew it," he winked. "Cool as ice Talia, cool as ice." He had that glint in his green eyes. I knew that glint too well.

We walked in the room, like victorious conquerors who had won a huge battle. There was Bruce Wayne, seated with his CEO, Lucius Fox and a few of their executives. He immediately stood up when he saw me, his eyes sparkled as his mouth curved into a smile. It wasn't one of his playboy grins. But a genuine, amicable smile one would give, as though surprised to see a familiar face and yet pleased.

The meeting went quite well actually and it was more than we expected. I could feel his eyes on me, Bruce Wayne's. Through out the entire meeting. I didn't care much for it. I was used to having male eyes on me. My father hated it. He hated the looks of lust men would have as they gazed at me. _Beauty is a weapon_, he'd say, _Otherwise it's a curse. Use it to your advantage, only when necessary_. Well what's the use 'Dad'? I felt like screaming at him. I'm all broken now by someone who told me I was beautiful.

"I think he likes you," Lex whispered when we were having coffee during a short break. He looked across the room seeing Bruce Wayne having a small discussion with Lucius Fox. I only gave Lex a weird look.

"Oh Come on. It's obvious…" He spoke. "He's looking at you the entire time, probably disrobing you with his eyes…"

"Okay…Maybe you're just thinking too much of it." I whispered back to Lex.

"Really?" Lex gave me a bemused look and directed me across the room, to where Bruce Wayne was standing and fair enough, he was looking at me, rather intensely, it seemed. I stared at him back, a challenging but cool glance. He then smiled at me, a smile I didn't return.

The meeting ended and it was almost lunch time, still no calls from Clark. I started to wonder where he was and what he was doing and whether he thought of me. He was probably busy at school, going to his lectures, finishing up his various assignments and hanging out with his other college aged friends. _Aargh. _I was driven insane. I looked around the elevator and wondered what everyone would think if I just screamed at the top of my voice.

"So you having lunch later?" Bruce Wayne asked, pulling me away from my mental holler. I could see the look of mischief in Lex' eyes and that he was probably snickering silently inside. "Maybe…" I smiled politely back.

"You could join us if you want to," He smiled at me. "Lucius and I will be dining with Lex." Bruce Wayne then looked at Lex and asked. "That's okay with you right, if she joins us."

"Of course, if that is what you want," Lex gave Bruce Wayne a wide grin and I felt like punching my boss' face. He gave me a knowing look.

"I don't want to impose," I spoke politely and smiled at all three men. "Come on Talia…You won't impose," Lex spoke and gave a light smack on my back. I hated the light smacks_. I'm a lady, mind you, not one of the guys_.

"Unless you have other plans," Bruce Wayne smiled at me. "With your boyfriend maybe…"

Of course, he just had to bring that up. "Boyfriend?" Lex sounded confused. "Talia doesn't have a boyfriend." He chuckled. "She's all work work work."

"Really?" Bruce nodded and gave a smile. It was a playful, flirty smile. Lex replied. "If Talia had a boyfriend, I'd know about him."

"So it's settled then," Bruce Wayne spoke, looking deep into me. "Lunch." I could only give him a polite smile back. The elevator came to a stop and he finally broke his gaze away. _Drats…_I knew it, he kept looking at my eyes. They always do that.

My eyes are blue. Not any kind of blue, but deep, deep blue just like my father's. Clark said they had different shades. Sometimes they turn blue with hints of grey when I'm tired or sleepy and when I laugh, there were bits of green near the iris and when I'm close to an orgasm and when my face is all flushed they become violet. He had never seen such expressive blue eyes before and he was mesmerized when he first saw them. He told me that when I was feeling down, he'd know, because they'd look a smidge bit lighter.

* * *

I felt even worse during lunch because I had to participate in the discussion with the three men when all I wanted to do was to crawl under the covers, wearing Clark's red T shirt and just lie there. And since I couldn't cry, I just wanted to stare up at the ceiling. I didn't want to talk about the economy and the Forex markets, or about European labor laws and how polarizing the politics of Washington had been. I had enough and I knew that I had to go somewhere and blow off some steam or I'll probably get fired by Lex for blowing my head off at the table right there and then.

"Excuse me," I smiled politely at the gentlemen and graciously left the table, heading to the ladies. I didn't go in but walked pass it, and headed out to the terrace.

It was windy that afternoon but I still managed to light the cigarette. I laughed softly seeing the cigarette pack. Silkcuts. _How Bridget Jones…_ At least she had Darcy after Cleaver dumped her. I had no one. I blew out a puff and looked at the Metropolis skyline. It was a beautiful day, the sky so blue and the fluffy white clouds that seemed to roll by like big wads of cotton candy. So this was it, the end of happiness. My father never believed in happiness. _It's a myth_, he said. _A myth created for idle minds and idealistic fools so they would not see what was really happening around them_.

"Great view…" _Ah…that voice again_. I turned, and there he was standing behind me, that grin on his face. I had to smile back. I had to be polite. He was after all an important business ally. He walked towards me and I sucked in another breath, needing the nicotine to calm me down and perhaps lift whatever burden and heartache I was feeling.

"Guess we must have been boring you inside," He smiled at me. "Oh No…" I spoke. "I just needed a breather."

Bruce Wayne looked at me and nodded. He then spoke, "I know this sounds strange, but have we met before. I mean before today?"

I wanted to scoff. _Seriously? Seriously?_ That was the best he could do. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't think so."

"No look. I'm not trying to pick you up or come on to you or anything," He paused. "It's just you look familiar or you feel familiar, like I've known you from somewhere." His eyes were on me again. I didn't appreciate the intent look. I breathed in deeply and gave a slight smile.

"No I don't think we've met before Mr Wayne. Not that I can remember…" I told him coolly. He gave a small nod and there was this silence before he said something.

"You don't like me…" He spoke and looked at me. I blinked. _Huh? _When did that happen? He can read minds now. "It's okay, you don't have to explain," He smiled.

I was speechless but no, I couldn't have my mouth gape open or fluster and start apologizing, babbling incoherently like a silly girl. That is not me, it is not expected of me and therefore I will not do so. So I just kept quiet and looked at the horizon.

"I really like the view here," Bruce Wayne sighed. I smiled. I had to agree. The view was fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed, and no sign of Clark. Mean while I was reading as much post break up books as I could get my hands on or in my case, as much as I could get my mouse on. I ordered them online from Barnes and Noble of course. I couldn't be seen in public with such books. No way. I was the newly promoted to President of LexCorp at twenty three. It was unheard of, an unprecedented meteoric rise.

Too young to be on top, they said. Way too young. I didn't care, Lex liked the work I was doing and so he fired the President and made me the new one. Guess it pays to be the boss's favorite. I knew of the rumors circulating that I had probably slept with Lex, that I slept my way to the top. The corporate whore who probably fucked the entire board of directors. I didn't care. It wasn't important what they say.

I was reading that famous, perhaps overrated book,_ 'He's just not that into you.'_ I started to wonder if Clark was ever into me. He did display the signs. He was romantic and sweet, and called when he said he would and even on other times. It wasn't his fault. It was me, I pushed him away. I never let him in, I didn't let him know the real me. I don't even know the real me.

I was Talia Head, the successful prodigy business woman extraordinaire. I lived in a nice penthouse apartment, had millions in my bank and also more in stock options, bonds, hedge funds and real estate. I had a town car to drive me to work and 2 PAs. Not only that. I was important. I was the financial leverage that The League needed to fund its activities. Me Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Henri Ducard, otherwise known as Ras Al Ghul, deceased leader of The League of Shadows.

The book was making me even more depressed but I still refused to shed a tear. _No. No. No._ I'm cool and collected, mysterious and elusive and I'm in my bed on a Saturday night reading self help books when I should be outside, partying and clubbing like any young woman my age. I heard my phone rang and I scampered off, scurrying to find my cell phone.

"Where is it? Where is it!" I almost screamed. I finally found the phone buried under piles of books and sheets. The caller ID was unfamiliar and I felt so utterly disappointed that it wasn't Clark. I wanted to throw the phone away, flinging it out the window. I wanted to watch it hit the concrete twenty five floors down and smashed to pieces. I pressed the answer key and breathed. "Hello…"

"Hey…" It was a familiar voice. _No Way!_ My eyes went wide. _How did he get my…_ "Talia…"

"Oh Mr Wayne…" I answered. "This is a surprise."

"I know…" I heard his chuckle. "I just thought I'd call and ask how you're doing? And please call me Bruce"

"I'm fine. Thank You." I think I sounded a little off.

"Are you always this cold?" _Huh… I am?_

"Excuse me?" That was unexpected. I heard his soft laughter again. _Quit laughing_ I wanted to yell. _Argh! Go out with your bimboes and stop bothering me!! Can't you see that I'm upset!_ "Sorry…" I asked, sounding unsure.

"Forget it…" He spoke, rather curtly. "I shouldn't have called. Sorry to bother you." His tone was clipped.

"Alright…" I sounded confused maybe because I am. I was starting to think that Bruce Wayne was a little weird. Stalkerish kinda weird, not that he was stalking me or anything.

"You know…you could try being friendly…" He sounded a little irritated. "I did wait a few weeks before calling you.." _What is the deal with this guy?? _I grew even more annoyed.

"Well…it's just unexpected that's all…" I tried offering an olive branch. "But I do apologize if I sound rude."

"I don't want your apology." He told me. "Okay…" I replied, a little miffed by his bluntness. Right then I just wanted to put the phone down. "How about dinner?" he asked. "Tonight?"

"I can't…I'm busy." I spoke. I don't want to go out with this guy.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked again, he sounded hopeful. "Can't, busy too…" I told him. I really don't want to go out with this guy.

"You're not playing hard to get are you?" He asked, amusement in his voice. Talk about being direct. _No I'm not playing hard to get you big oaf! I just don't want to go out with you. Because you're not 6'3, you don't have raven hair and blue green eyes. Because you're not him…_

"No I'm not. I really am busy…" I told him, sounding as sweet as I possibly could. "How about next week then?" Boy he was relentless.

"Sure…" I told him. _Ah what the hell, give the sucker what he wants, then he'll leave me alone_. After all it was just one date. What could happen?

* * *

The date did happen five days after the phone conversation. He flew into town for a business deal and then he would come pick me up at my apartment. I wore the most ordinary dress I could find. A simple black dress and it wasn't the ubiquitous little black dress. No. No. That was to seduce a date. My black dress was to repel one. Shapeless with a long hemline that covered my knees and a conservative neck line. And it had sleeves. Basically it was an ugly dress that should have been burned. But it was Chanel and I tried to make it look classy. Pearls and strappy Manolos. I think I looked presentable. I heard the doorbell and looked at my feet. _Oh…_The strappy Manolos have to go, I think I'll just stick with the black ballet flats.

I didn't rush to the door, I took my time and opened it. I was surprised to find Bruce Wayne dressed casually in a sweater and jeans and he had two bags of groceries with him.

"What's going on?" I asked, not really sure what was happening and I really don't like surprises. I like to plan, that way I could see was going to happen and control it. You can't control surprises, which is why I always have contingency plan but _this_, I don't have a contingency plan for this.

"We're dining in…" He grinned and handed me one of the bag. _WHAT!!!_ "I'm cooking," He smiled. He did look rather handsome smiling like that. He's no Clark but still, he was handsome.

"Wow…" I feigned surprise. Great…He dined with his bimboes in expensive Michelin Star restaurants and with me, he decided to go all low key. "This is really…unexpected." I hoped I sounded genuine because I was trying so hard not to sound like I was trying too hard.

"I know…Don't you just like surprises?" Bruce spoke and gave me a wink. Somehow I could sense a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So show me your kitchen…"

I brought him to the small but cozy kitchen. There wasn't much since I don't cook. My fridge was almost empty except for the pints of half eaten ice cream and box of jelly donuts. Comfort food in my days of despair. "Ah…at least she eats," Bruce spoke when he opened the fridge and looked at the contents.

He closed the fridge door and then stared at the note that was left there months ago, read it aloud. "I bought some bagels. Eat them Ok. Love, CK." He then looked at me. "CK?"

"My boyfriend," I told him and took the note away.

"You mean your ex boyfriend." Bruce spoke and looked at me. "Of course…" I nodded. _My Ex Boyfriend_. Bruce proceeded cooking and poured himself a glass of wine. I looked at the bottle while he handed me the glass.

"It's a '63 Bordeaux." I spoke and looked at him. "It's really expensive." Then again, he was Bruce Wayne, the famous billionaire. He could afford a whole crate of that rare boutique wine or make it a hundred crates.

"Well…I thought why not pop a bottle?" Bruce smiled and continued to toss the pasta into the pot.

"I should go change…I feel a little overdressed." I told him. He turned and looked at me. "Don't. You look good. You look beautiful…" He smiled and I had to return it.

_Beautiful… _Ah what a word. Men say it and we women are supposed to get all weak in the knees every single time. _He thinks I'm beautiful…Sighs…I shall die from happiness and go to heaven and fall back down._ I wonder if they ever meant it. I wonder if Bruce Wayne meant it. He said it all the time to all the girls. And I heard it before or at least Clark did.

* * *

The stake out that we had weeks ago, waiting for the billionaire while he went on his various dates. Clark would sit next to me, eating his pretzels and crackers, while he tuned to his fine superhearing, listening onto the conversation across the street.

"So what is he saying?" I asked. "Something like she's beautiful…" Clark spoke. "I think he's speaking French now or is it Italian…" I looked through the binoculars. Seeing Bruce Wayne holding the lady's hand and flirting with her.

"And she's giggling…The bimbo that she is…" I pursed my lips. _Hah_… Another silly gold digging model with some exotic accent and big hair. I shook my head.

"Well he does sound rather sexy," Clark mused. "He does not." I looked at him in disbelief. "He does," Clark spoke. "He has this nice husky tone chicks go for."

"I don't go for that." I shook my head. He shrugged and looked at me. "This is boring. Why are we doing this?" He asked me, obviously bored and sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because I need to know all there is to know about Bruce Wayne. What he eats, where he sleeps, with whom, what he wears…"

"Even the brand of underwear?" He asked me, rather amused by it. "Can you, you know…" I pointed to his eyes. "Just to make sure…" I asked in a small voice.

He shook his head and focused his vision, using his Xrays. Then he turned and looked at me. "Dolce and Gabanna and I think he's getting hard. Gross…" Clark shook his head in disgust, as if trying to get the image out of his mind.

"Hmmm...I wonder how big he is?" I pondered aloud, intentionally and gave Clark a naughty grin. Clark snorted before smiling at me.

"Not as big as mine Baby…" He moved and started to kiss me and soon we were making out instead of holding a stake out. The next thing we know, Bruce Wayne had left the restaurant with his date in tow, heading to his hotel Suite at the Four Seasons probably doing the same thing we were heading back to my apartment to do.

* * *

"So. What do you think?" Bruce asked. I smiled. It wasn't bad at all. The guy could actually cook. Pan fried linguini with medallions of lamb, and a side salad of shrimp and arigula.

"It's good…" I spoke. "It's really good." He nodded and finished his food before drinking his wine.

"It's quiet here…" He commented as he looked around. "I hate restaurants. They're always so noisy…" He looked at me as he said that. "Don't you think?" He asked.

I only smiled graciously back and sipped my wine. _Yup, sure you hate them_.

"At least we can talk here." He spoke. His eyes were on me again. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by his gaze. His gaze seemed dark and too intense. I never seen this look before, he usually looked light hearted and flirty on his various dates when I watched him. "I knew you were watching me the whole time. The whole week I was here…"

_Uh..What?_ He knew. "That's why I followed you into the Starbucks that morning." He smiled again, a smile I never knew or seen before. A cunning, borderline dangerous smile. I wasn't afraid and I kept my cool, eyes just looking ahead. "Lex sent you, didn't he?"

Again I just kept quiet and sipped my wine. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

"Don't lie…" He told me, his voice was low, almost threatening. "You know when you lie, your eyes turned a shade darker…it happens because your pupils dilate. Just a bit though not too much. Because you were trained to lie weren't you? And trained not to give that away." He had that ease in his tone as he continued his interrogation.

"I think you should leave." I spoke and immediately stood up. I didn't want to play games with him. I was just too exhausted.

"Why should I?" Bruce smiled and leaned back on my dining chair. "You obviously didn't leave the whole time. You were parked up front, watching me as I date the girls and romance them the entire night…" He then leaned forward and looked at me. "So tell me...what do you think of my romancing skills?" He asked, his tone had turned seductive.

I gulped and drank more wine before sitting down. I didn't really know how to respond. He looked at me again, expecting an answer. I placed the glass of wine down and gave him a victorious smile.

"Well, what I really think is..." I paused and he leaned his head closer, curious to know. "I think that..." I continued. I could tell he was getting impatient but he maintained his composure. But two can play the game.

"I think...You need a lot of work..." I finally said in an exasperated tone. "Because, I don't find this romantic at all." I took the glass of wine and drank it all up.

Bruce smiled and gave a slight nod. He then stood up and for a moment, I was relieved thinking that he was probably leaving but he wasn't. He walked towards me and took my hand, pulling me up from the chair. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but his eyes were locked on mine and I could only look back at him, as though I was entranced and that he had cast some spell on me. He pulled me close to him and brought me to the living room that was next to the dining room and the kitchen.

My heart was beating wildly. I wasn't afraid or was I? I don't know what was happening and then I heard music. Michael Buble was crooning to _'Kissing A Fool'_ in the background. Bruce Wayne held me close as he started to sway to the music with me in his arms. This felt strange, being so close to a man who was not Clark. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to be held like this, dancing to romantic jazz music. I didn't want to feel his warm breath or the look of his dark eyes on me.

"You don't like to dance?" I heard Bruce's soft voice. It was gentle this time, without the edge he used when he confronted me.

I shook my head and just buried my cheek on his wide chest while we swayed to the music. I didn't know why I did that, letting him hold me so close like that. But I felt safe and I liked it somehow, this warm feeling of being close to someone who'll protect you no matter what. I didn't know how long we were slow dancing but the music stopped and he pulled away.

"It's late..." He spoke. And I looked at him, a little dazed, half of me not hearing what he was saying. I looked over his shoulder and saw the clock on the wall. It was about ten minutes past one.

"I should go..." Bruce told me. I nodded. He was right. It was late and he had to go. That was what I wanted wasn't it? He let go of me and bent to kiss my lips softly, before heading out to the front door. I stood for a while, wondering what just happened and touched my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clark and I were together, it was more like a secret thing we had. His friends didn't trust me because I worked for Lex and I couldn't tell Lex that I was dating his sworn enemy. But it didn't matter because we had each other. I knew his secrets and I knew he trusted me and that was all that mattered. It was him and me against the world. We even had an acronym for ourselves. C.a.T. which stands for for Clark and Talia. We liked the same music which was basically pop. Of course I could never tell anyone else about it, but Clark and I knew the lyrics to every single Backstreet Boys song and we'd sing them together just to amuse ourselves. I loved it, being silly with him when I couldn't be that with anyone else.

We'd lie on the couch all Sunday long watching long marathons of favorite movies. He loved _The Wizard of Oz_ and I was a big Audrey Hepburn fan. So we'd just lie there, snuggling close in each other's arms. And he would have memorized all of Gregory Peck's lines in _Roman Princess _while I tried my best to be Audrey. It was Sunday morning and I was alone, I decided to watch _My Fair Lady _instead and stared at the screen seeing Audrey as Eliza Doolittle wearing the lovely gowns and fancy hats with plumed feathers. I wondered what he was doing, how he was spending his weekends now. I looked at my cell, half tempted to dial his number. I sighed and put it away.

Sometimes, I'd imagine myself going to his farm back in Smallville. Telling him how I really felt and how I needed him, how I missed him and how terrible it was without him. I'd thought of how he'd react to that. He'd probably hold me close while I cried in his chest. He's stroked my hair and whispered softly to me, telling me how it'll all be alright. And then we'll probably live happily ever after, riding off in the sunset on a white horse, like some old Western. Then the fantasy would end and I'd look around and saw that I was all alone in my huge, empty apartment.

My cell phone rang, it was Lex. I was annoyed and wondered what my boss wanted with me on a Sunday.

"Talia..." He sounded pleased when he said my name. It always had some dramatic ring to it. The way he'd call my name like he was some MC and he was introducing a new, exciting act on stage. _"Presenting Thaaliaaa..."_

"Lex...what a surprise," I tried to sound enthusiastic. "So what's up?"

"Good news...They're signing the deal," Well he sounded happy. Good for him. "And they want you to head the entire project up in Gotham."

"What!" I swore I almost screamed. _Gotham?_ I can't go to Gotham. I hated it there and Clark's not there. "Me?? In Gotham?"

"I know! how exciting is that? You Talia Head, pardon the pun, heading the huge megamillion dollar project up there, right on Wayne's home turf." _Yes...how exciting._ I forgot about Bruce Wayne being there too. "So get packing...The plane will leave in five hours."

"Now??" This just gets better and better. "You start work tomorrow Talia. I want you there pronto..."

I got even more annoyed hearing that, like who uses the word, pronto...

I grimaced as I heard all the details coming from Lex's mouth. He talks fast when excited contrary to the cool, quiet, scheming megalomaniac that every one thought he was. Sometimes we just assumed someone as being something when we don't really know them. Guess that's just one of our human flaws.

* * *

Clark hated how I would defend Lex. A lot of arguments stemmed from the fact that I was working with Lex Luthor, no I'll rephrase it, that I was working closely with Lex Luthor. I was practically second in command and I was Lex's most trusted aide. More than that I was Lex's friend and he was mine.

"Why can't you just quit?" Clark huffed one day, during one of our many fights about Lex Luthor and my job in LexCorp. I'd just sighed.

"It's not easy..." I'd say, making some excuse up, excuses that he never bought. He was too smart for that, despite the mild mannered, innocent farmboy act that he seemed to portray.

"What do you mean it's not easy? Just give him a resignation letter and two weeks notice..." He'd look at me, his eyes piercing through mine. "You don't want to quit do you?" Clark asked as he looked at me warily.

"I do of course I do, when the time is right I'll quit. I can't act too rash..." I replied. He shook his head, not buying it one bit.

"No it's the power trip. You like it Talia. You love it. You don't care what Lex does and who gets hurt in the process, so long as you're on top. The both of you."

I was hurt by it. "That's not true." I said and looked at him. "How could you say that?" I never expected such words from him. He was usually sweet and even tempered, guessed I didn't know Clark Kent as well as I thought I did. He stared back at me and his gentle blue green eyes seemed cold for a moment. I didn't like it. I wanted my old Clark back, the one who adored me.

"Don't be mad," I said, my tone had turned all soft and lush, wanting to cool him down and comfort him.

I went to hug him, placing my arms around him, my hand clasping his neck as I tiptoed to kiss him. A soft kiss that grew deep and passionate. He groaned as I rubbed myself against the front of his jeans and started to trail kisses up his neck. I could feel him growing hard and I smiled to myself. Maybe Clark was right. It was all about Power and who wields it.

* * *

The 2 hour plane ride wasn't so bad. Of course I was traveling on one of the Gulfstream jets belonging to LexCorp. I was the only passenger on board and the stewardess knew me by name and stature. So it was top class treatment. I stared out the window. Everything seemed so final, Clark breaking up with me and now I was moving six hundred miles away to Gotham. So much for being in control. Everything seemed to be spinning out of axis. I lost my equilibrium and now I needed to regain my bearings. How could I let this happen, six months being with someone and I was sent helter skelter into space.

I tried putting things into perspective and concluded that my break up with Clark was like paradise lost, the fall of Adam and Eve. How for six months, everything was perfect like in the Garden of Eden. We had each other and that was it. No wait, Clark still had his friends and family. He was all that I had. I didn't have a group of friends to hang out with. I had no family. I was by myself. My father died and the League was the only legacy that he left.

My old Aunt Maude was living in a fancy nursing home somewhere in the Irish countryside. I'd go and visit her sometimes, trying my best to make it for Christmas and on her birthday and she barely remembered me in her old age. She'd call me Mel which was my mother's name, short for Melissande. And she'd asked me about my husband Henri and my baby, Alyssa. It was strange, hearing the old woman referring to me as Alyssa. That was my name, but no one called me that anymore.

The plane touched down, and a limo was waiting, ready to ferry me to my new apartment. Another penthouse suite with another highly prized view of the city. I looked out from the balcony. Gotham was different from Metropolis just like night and day. I didn't like the obvious gothic architecture. The dark and heavy concrete added to city's eternally gloomy weather. How could anyone lived here was a question at the top of my head. Gotham was known for its crime rates, the poverty and unemployment. It was to me, like a post communist East European capital often described in detail in the many spy themed books that I had read.

I sighed as I listened to the endless noise the police sirens made. It was night, the wind blew coldly but I stood on the balcony, wearing my night gown. I looked up at the sky and I saw it. It looked strange but there it was, the famous bat signal that everyone had talked about. So there was someone who wanted to save the city at least. I wondered what compelled him to do so and whether he was courageous or simply a fool.

* * *

Two weeks in Gotham and I was busy, I wasn't even thinking of Clark much. The project wore me down. Building a new commercial district was a monstrous feat. I wondered what I was thinking getting myself involved. Lex called from time to time, checking up on me, asking for any heads up, and reports on any wary behavior. I told him to chill and not worry. He laughed, trusting me and knowing that everything was in good hands while he left for his long five week cruise on his new luxury super yacht that looked more like a mini cruise ship.

It had always been that way. I do all the work while Lex reap all the glory as CEO and the company made more money, much to the delight of shareholders and the board of directors and strangely I was alright with that. Work keeps me busy and it kept me going. I just finished a long meeting with senior management when I walked into my office, surprised to find him there. No. I shouldn't be surprised but I wasn't expecting him.

"Hello..." He greeted me with smile. I smiled back at him. He looked smart, of course he did, wearing a dark grey three piece suit and a charcoal grey tie. His hair seemed longer but he looked pretty much the same the last time I saw him in my apartment.

"I wanted to see you when you first arrived," Bruce spoke, looking at me. "But I thought I should give you some time to settle in first." He looked out the clear glass panel, seeing the expansive view of the city before him. "Nice view you have here."

"It's not bad." I breathed. "So what brings you here then?" I asked. "You needed some progress reports on the project?" I enquired, heading straight into business speak.

"No." He shook his head. "That's not it. I knew the project will be in good hands." He then looked at me intently again. "Lex said that you are the best and I believe him."

"Well, don't get your expectations up too high. It's just starting and there are bound to be several bumps along the way." I told him and sat on my plush leather swivel chair. I loved how comfortable it felt.

"The reason I'm here..." He paused and looked at me and suddenly I grew curious. He smiled. "Is...to ask you out. I want another chance at romancing you."

I was stunned. He wants to date me. After all that happened. I stared at him, still surprised by his words. "I know you don't like me," He sighed as he sat down on the chair across my desk.

"But I'm going to make you like me..." He sounded confident. I wasn't sure if I liked it. Clark's humility was what attracted me to him in the first place and Bruce Wayne was the complete opposite. He was too confident, maybe even cocky. He was rich and I wondered if he ever had to work hard for anything in his entire life, being born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

"I'm going to sweep you off your feet." His deep gaze on me as he said that. _No..._ I don't want that. I already had my feet being swept off and that was enough. _Thank you very much_.

"Well, I'm really flattered by this," I smiled. I had to let him down gently. "I mean it's sweet of you.."

"Sweet?" His brows furrowed and he didn't look pleased. "I'm not trying to be sweet..."

"Nice of you then..." I told him. He gave a soft laugh and looked at me, rather amused. "I'm not being nice either."

I ignored his last words and just stick to what I wanted to relay to him. "I really can't date you." I told him. "I just don't think it's professional, seeing that both our companies are heavily invested in such a large scale project."

"Okay spare me the business BS excuse.." He interrupted me. I was annoyed by it and glared at him.

"Finally," Bruce gave me a smirk back. "I knew there was fire in you. You're not the cold ice princess you've made yourself up to be." I maintained my cool. My father told me that if you couldn't control your emotions, you could never control your life.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne." I spoke. "But I'm busy right now and I think you need to leave." He looked at me closely for a while. I saw the clenched look in his face and his intense dark gaze. He nodded curtly before leaving the room. I sighed, relieved that he was gone I turned my chair around and just stared out the glass window.

* * *

I spent the entire week planning my schedule so that I could avoid ever running into Bruce Wayne. And so far, it paid off. He sent flowers everyday. Roses, red and long stemmed ones. I looked at them in disdain. How ordinary and expected. My favorite ones were irises and Clark knew that. He knew that without me even telling him. I had to stop doing this. Comparing Clark to every man I saw or met. But it was hard to do. It was hard to get over someone like Clark Kent.

How do you get over a heavenly, almost perfect man whose more than a man? Someone with a pure heart and the most noble and honorable character. I knew he was too good for me and I also know that whoever ended up with him was one lucky bitch that I would love to hate, only I know I can't.

There was a knock on my door and she walked in. I looked up and smiled at the reporter. She was pretty, her dark honey blonde hair tied into a long ponytail and she was wearing a simple pantsuit. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Miss Head," She smiled. She had a nice, firm grip. I could tell that she was confident. She had that come hither look about her that would probably drive guys crazy. But there was no pretense in this one. I could tell that she speaks her mind and that she didn't give a damn what anyone thinks about it. Something I couldn't do.

"Lois, Lois Lane," She introduced herself. "From the Daily Planet."

"Oh...Nice to meet you Miss Lane." I even liked her name. It had a nice ring to it. An alliteration that wasn't too much or too tacky. "Call me Lois please."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," She smiled. She sounded grateful and somehow I was kinda glad that I helped her. Lois looked around the huge office.

"Wow...not bad." She spoke and looked at me. "Great view…" She took out her voice recorder, a note pad and pen and even wore this geeky looking glasses that only added to her allure and started the interview.

The whole entire time I was just watching her, fascinated by the way she looked and the questions that came out of her. Her lips pursed and I thought she looked sexy. I shook my head for a while. _Was I going lesbo over this reporter?_

"Is everything alright?" She asked me, rousing me from my thoughts.

"Oh fine," I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry...Just a little headache." She gave a polite nod and looked at the vase of long stemmed red roses on my table. "Nice flowers..." She commented.

"Really?" I asked. Lois nodded. "Kinda predictable and ordinary though," She continued. I sighed. "That's what I thought."

"I told him to be more creative," Lois spoke wistfully. "But he never listens..." _Huh? What did she just say?_ I looked at Lois Lane, stunned.

"Bruce has a big ego, but trust me underneath all that tough, confident exterior, he's quite the softie with a good heart." She gave me a smile. One that I returned. Usually I don't appreciate having my personal life poked around but Lois seemed sincere.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her.

"So Miss Head, you seem like a nice enough lady. Tell me..." She smiled before continuing. "Why is someone like you working for someone like Lex Luthor?"

She looked at me, her glasses perched on her nose and I was speechless. I swore my mouth probably gaped open for a split second. Lois Lane sure comes down hard and fast. _Come on Talia think!_ She looked at me, waiting for my answer. _Wham!_ I got owned. By Lois Lane and I hope to God no one will ever know that.

"Er..." I started.


	5. Chapter 5

I hated charity balls. I really hate them. Forget the glamour and the glitz and all of society elites gathering under one roof. It was just pretentious. Everything, the whole affair, rich folks raising money to help the poor. That was bullshit. It was more a PR drive than a charity event. An excuse for the upper class to meet up and air their trivial complaints and petty concerns, while acting like they give a damn.

"Oh...it's so difficult to find good help these days..." I heard one lady complaining to the other. "The service at Nordstroms is getting worse..." The other said.

I was dressed in a black Armani ball gown. I felt like I couldn't breathe because I had to wear a corset underneath. Who wears a corset these days? My feet ached from all the running around in the office and the crystal heeled Louboutin heels I wore didn't do a damn thing to comfort them.

_This is ridiculous_ I thought. I didn't want to be there. I really didn't want to be there and I hated Lex for making me be there. I turned to look at my boss, who was obviously having a good time. Lex was with his young wife. I knew her. She was Clark's ex high school girlfriend. His first love and more reason to hate Lex Luthor, since the latter somehow 'stole' her away from him. I never knew much of the history between the two. But they used to be good friends till the friendship turned sour and everything just went to hell in a hand basket.

She looked beautiful today, Lana Lang Luthor, dressed in a cream colored silk chiffon, one shoulder gown that looked like a toga. Guess Lex wanted her to look like the goddess he thought her to be. See, this is what people don't see. How in love with his wife, Lex Luthor was. He couldn't possibly be sleeping with me or anyone for that matter. They only needed to see how he looks at her and they would know. Of course it wouldn't make good gossip fodder by the office water fountain.

I came to the event dateless. Lex shook his head. "You should have told me Talia, I could have paired you up with one of my friends..." He whispered.

"Those friends…" I gestured to the group of heavy, fat, obviously rich, over fifty years old men hanging at the corner, smoking their cigars. They looked at me and smiled appreciatively. "I don't think so..." I told Lex who only gave a shrug.

"Oh...Look who's here..." Lex spoke and sipped his champagne before giving me a small wink.

I turned and there he was, dressed to kill in a tuxedo. He looked like Double O seven. Suave, smooth, cool, dashing and handsome. "Wayne..." Lex greeted Bruce with a bright smile. "I want you to meet my wife." Lex told him. Bruce smiled back and he looked at me while Lex went to bring Lana who was talking with the governor and his wife.

"Always a pleasure to see you Miss Head," He spoke, his tone was gracious and polite. I didn't know why he got all formal, but I really didn't care. "No date?" He asked and looked around. He then smiled at me a cheeky smile that made me felt like slapping him silly.

"I like to come to events like this alone." I told him coolly. "I wouldn't want to bore him."

"Guess you don't have a dancing partner then?" He asked. He stood beside me, eyes looking at the ball room, seeing the people there. He waved at some who waved at him. I looked at him, seeing how cool and confident he looked and wondered about what Lois had told me. _Bruce Wayne being a softie?_ What did she really mean by that?

"I don't dance." I told him. He turned to look at me, his face amused. The waiter came and Bruce took a glass of champagne from the tray.

"I recalled that you do dance, quite well actually." Bruce then coolly sipped his champagne and looked ahead. "Or maybe it was just an excuse for you to cling close to me." He then turned and gave me a sly smile.

I was annoyed by his arrogance and gave him a sharp glare only to meet his intense dark gaze. I needed to be away from Bruce Wayne. I moved to walk away but he pulled me back, I felt his hand on my wrist, firm but not rough as he held me close.

"If you walk away looking angry, people will know that something's wrong," He whispered in my ear. "They'll think that the deal's gone sour and start selling their shares off."

"Everyone's watching us..." He gestured and I turned seeing that we were being watched by the curious eyes of society. "You don't want to give away too much do you?" He looked deep in my eyes.

"Let go of me..." I whispered harshly, eyes staring at him. I didn't care what anyone thought. I had to be away from him.

"Believe me, I would if it was easy." His tone sounded husky, like it had a bewitching, hypnotic wave to it. Clark was right. Chicks go for voices like that. _Ah Crap..._ I didn't want to be some silly swooning girl going all weak at the knees over someone like Bruce Wayne and I hated how loudly my heart was drumming.

Lex finally came by, and I never felt so happy to see his bald head in my entire life. Bruce finally let go of me when Lex started to introduce Bruce Wayne to his wife. I sighed in relieved and gracefully moved away to my table. I sat at the table with Lex, his wife and some of the senior staff from LexCorp. I couldn't see where Bruce Wayne was seated and I felt at ease. I could finally enjoy myself there. We wined and dined on expensive, premium served food. Champagne, caviar, lobster, goose liver pate and the usual gourmet fare.

* * *

The auction began, there was jewelry and luxury watches, rare collection of wine, paintings and antique furniture. Lex managed to win for his wife an entire diamond and sapphire set of jewelry by Harry Winston and I heard of someone buying a set of silver crossbow and arrows. I wondered who would buy the weapon and looked around. I saw him, sitting at one of the tables at the back. Same table where Bruce sat, I wished I never looked.

The gentleman who won the bid for the crossbow and arrows was none other than Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. Our main competitor and one of Lex's nemesis. Well Lex had a lot of enemies. But Queen and him go way back. They were school mates in boarding school and apparently, Oliver was the popular head honcho with Lex being the outcast. Guess he never got over that.

"What's he doing here?" Lex asked, not even hiding the disdain in his voice as he stared at Oliver Queen for a while before turning back. Lex looked at me, as though I knew why Oliver Queen was in Gotham.

"Heard he's a guest at Wayne Manor..." One of the directors at the table spoke.

"Now why would be staying there?" Lex didn't like it one bit. He didn't want Oliver Queen to schmooze Bruce Wayne away from us. We needed Wayne Enterprises and their investment as well as their commitment to being partners with LexCorp in the long haul.

"I don't like this Talia..." Lex whispered to me. "You find out all you can."

I only nodded and sipped my champagne. I turned back one last time and glanced at Oliver Queen. It looked like he saw me too. He raised his glass and smiled at me. I had to smile back.

There was a performance by an opera singer and choir boys from the local prep school. When the string quartet was performing a few pieces, a waiter came up to me. I was surprised that there was a note under the silver cover. Lex was intrigued as well. I looked at the waiter, who smiled at me.

"From the gentleman over there," he gestured to the table, Bruce's table. I groaned wondering what else did he want. I took the note and thanked the waiter. "What is it?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Well read it..." Lex spoke.

I didn't like the urgency in his voice but I didn't have much of a choice. I opened the card and there in cursive handwriting, was a note by Oliver Queen. I was surprised and read it. "Save a dance for me...Oliver Queen." I wanted to laugh. Lex looked at me a little unsure, but I could tell he was thinking. Scheming as usual in that thick, bald head of his.

'Go...dance with him." Lex spoke after a while. "Charm him and find out all you can." I was kind of annoyed. Like I needed his permission and he knew that I don't dance.

"Alright," I smiled at my boss and he gave me a small, pleased smile back.

* * *

The music started playing and people started moving from their tables to the dance floor. It was like a ball, everyone waltzing and I felt like Cinderella except the Prince Charming I wanted, wasn't there. He was 600 miles away, probably studying for his finals. I felt someone standing close and I knew it was Oliver Queen or at least I thought it was him. I smiled and got up, my nose bumped against the lips of a man. Then I knew whose it was and it wasn't Oliver. I took a step back and looked at him. He was gazing at me again, that dark, intense look that I never saw him wore on anyone else.

I didn't want to dance with him. I didn't even want to see him or be in the same room. He was not my Prince Charming. He was like a phantom in a gothic tale that I wanted to get away from. He took my hand without even saying a word and led me to the dance floor. I hated the power he had over me. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to push him and scream at the top of my voice. _Leave me alone already! _But I didn't. I was silent, even as he pulled me close and while we swayed to the waltz. I closed my eyes, wishing it was someone else.

"Don't do it..." I heard his harsh, whispered tone. "Don't think of him. I won't have you think of someone else when I hold you close..." There was this desperation in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He nodded and pulled me close. I felt his breath on my cheek and smelled his cologne. Mysterious, dark and spicy just like the man himself.

"Talk to me..." Bruce spoke after a while, as we swayed. "What do you want me to say?" I asked, looking at him, before averting my gaze.

"Tell me what you think of this..." He smiled. "This sticky situation we've gotten ourselves into."

I rolled my eyes. "What situation? I don't see any." _When will the music end..._ I looked around and saw Lex dancing with his wife. Envying how content they looked. I wanted the feeling of calm and contentment. I had that feeling, I knew how wonderful it was and now it's gone. Gone and never to return.

"This situation where I want you and I know you want me but you refuse to acknowledge that..." He gazed at me again and I only gave him an annoyed look back. "I could play the game Talia, anyway you want..." He pulled me even closer, I felt his lips so close to my ear. "But know this, I play to win." He whispered.

"I'm not playing any games Mr Wayne." I spoke firmly and pulled away from him. "I don't have time for it." I said and glared at him. He stared back, unfaltered.

"Ah there you are..." I turned to look and saw Oliver Queen walking towards me. "I was looking for you." He smiled his golden smile. Oliver then looked at Bruce and nodded. "You mind?" He asked his dark haired friend. "I asked her to save a dance for me."

"We're finished anyway," I spoke and smiled at Oliver.

"For now..." Bruce smiled back. He gave a nod and reluctantly let go of me. I could still feel his heat, the imprint of his palm on my back and his breath on my cheek. I hated this. I hated the way Bruce Wayne kept pushing my buttons. He had no right. Who the hell does he think he is?

Oliver Queen was charming and handsome. He was tall, blonde, with chiseled facial features and a deep cleft on his strong chin. I liked the stubble on his chin, it added a masculine appeal to him. I felt at ease with him. Comfortable and nice, not all heart thumping dizziness I had with Bruce Wayne. He had a nice sense of humor and I was really enjoying myself. I didn't dance with anyone else. I saw Lex looking at me. He gave a nod as though signalling that he approved of what I was doing and to continue doing it.

Lex wasn't the only one looking at us. I could feel Bruce's eyes on me as well and I didn't want to think about it. I saw him, a quick glance. He was standing across the room, eyes on me as he sipped his champagne. The intensity of his gaze seemed to scorched through. I saw his clenched jaw and I could tell he didn't like it. That I was dancing with his friend. That I was having a good time. I didn't care. He was nobody to me. Nobody.

* * *

The evening was ending soon and I felt exhausted. I wanted to go home and sink into my bathtub and have it filled with bubbles and strawberry scented soap with scented candles all around me. The MC came up and announced a last charity auction. Beautiful single women on stage and the men who'd bid to have a date with them. I didn't like it. _What are we? Chattel?_ To be traded like that. I looked up on stage and saw the pretty girls who were quite excited some even giggling. It'll probably give them some ego boost to see how much men would pay for a date with them, and who knows, they'll get a chance to snag a prosperous husband.

"This is ridiculous." I spoke as the MC continued describing the ladies special attributes. Lex only looked at me and shrugged. And suddenly I heard my name being called. "Miss Talia Head..." I turned and looked at the MC. _What the..._

I looked at Lex who gave me a smirk back. "Well I had to give them something..."

"You didn't." I was angry. I was furious as hell. I can't believe Lex put me up to this! To be auctioned off in public. I don't do things like this.

"Come on Talia. It's for charity," Lex spoke casually, "Don't be a party pooper. Take one for the team." He then smiled at his directors and as usual, those goons nodded in agreement. _Party pooper? _Since when did Lex used that phrase?

"Go Talia..." Lana suddenly spoke encouragingly. I was annoyed but I gave a smile and held my head up high as I made my way up to the stage. This is ridiculous not to mention humiliating. I can't show it of course. I had to look confident and nonchalant. They started bidding, one by one for the ladies and I was the last. The MC smiled at me and then looked at the audience.

"We have here Miss Talia Head. The beautiful President of LexCorp who luckily for us fellas, is still single. And see what a beauty she is guys." _Oh Shut up! _I wanted to throttle the man. "Do I hear a fifty thousand?"

"One hundred grand." I looked and saw the heavy set old man with a cigar. He winked at me and I cringed. I don't want to go out with him. "Two hundred grand." I heard another man. At least this one wasn't so bad.

"So fast and we're going at two hundred grand..." The MC cum auctioneer smiled. "Do I hear a two fifty?"

"Two fifty!" The old fat man with the cigar spoke. "Five hundred thousand..." A voice called from the back.

"That's a new record there, for our single ladies." The Mc announced. I looked and smiled seeing Oliver Queen with a grin on his face. He waved at me and I waved back. _Oh please let him win_.

"Six hundred and fifty..." I groaned softly. It was Bruce Wayne. _God No... Not him_. He looked at me, a seriousness in his face that I ignored. "Seven hundred..." It was Oliver again and I brightened up.

"Eight hundred..." It was Bruce determined not to give up.

"Eight fifty..." Oliver spoke again and I saw the looks exchanged between the two men, both not wanting to give up.

"One million..." Bruce spoke and gasps were heard.

"One and a quarter million..." Oliver put up. It was more a competition between the two men than a charity auction. I could feel the testosterone in the air.

"Two and half million..." Bruce spoke. And then there was silence. Oliver looked at Bruce and then at me. I was begging silently for him to raise the bid. I didn't want to go out with Bruce Wayne.

"Anymore?" The MC asked as he looked around. "Then going once, going twice...sold..." He spoke. "To Mr Bruce Wayne at a record price of two and half million dollars." Applause was heard and I was annoyed. It felt like the entire ball room was ganging up against me.

"You can come collect your prize and maybe a kiss from the lady..." The MC spoke. I was so annoyed that I glared at the man.

Bruce made his way, walking gracefully and confidently towards the stage. I didn't want this. This was too much. I could see my boss giving that smile of his. Lex was enjoying this moment. I hated Bruce Wayne with all my heart. The MC brought Bruce to me and my heart sank. He looked at me and seeing me and my forlorn expression affected him somehow. I didn't want to kiss him but I moved my face forward and waited for his lips on mine. Instead he brushed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Try to look happy even if you're not..." He whispered as he pulled away. He took my arm and smiled as he looked at the audience, society elites who knew him, his family and his company. It was all a show and he wanted me to play along. I wanted to take my hand away from him but he gripped it firmly, even as I tried to pull away, he wouldn't let go.

"I told you I play to win..." He spoke softly, a satisfied smile on his face. I glared at him before looking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excited about your date tonight?" I was annoyed by Lex's tone. He was in Metropolis and we were having our daily conference call. "You should wear black. Heard it's his favorite color..." He mused. "Something low cut with a short hemline would do just nice."

"Thanks for your advice..." I spoke rather sarcastically. "But I think I can manage..."

"Say..." I heard Lex paused. "You know... if you could somehow charm Bruce Wayne enough, he'd never consider any deals with Queen Industries."

"What?" I was annoyed. What was Lex insinuating? He wanted me to seduce Bruce?

"I mean come on Talia, he's an attractive man, you're an attractive woman. And we all know you haven't get laid in a while..." I seriously felt like killing Lex. I mean he had a point but did he have to be such an ass about it. "Think about it. The opportunity does present itself many benefits. For you, for us, for the company..."

"I'm going to forget you ever said that." I spoke rather sharply. "And I'm wearing an ugly dark blue pantsuit if you must know." Lex was heard laughing on the other line. "Goodbye Lex..."

"Just think about it Talia..." He spoke and the line was dead.

I didn't want to think about it. Clark used to say that Lex had no scruples and that he would use me in any way he could. I just laughed about it. I could handle Lex Luthor. I could handle anyone. I was sure I could handle Bruce Wayne as well. It was going to be a walk in the park. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit.

* * *

A Rolls Royce was waiting for me when I left work. I didn't see Bruce Wayne but the chauffer was there waiting for me. An elderly man dressed smartly in a suit and he even had a waits coat on. "Good evening Miss Head." He had a thick London accent but he was friendly and polite. I liked him instantly. There was something paternal about him.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth and I'll be driving you today." He spoke as he opened the door for me. "Thank You," I smiled graciously as I got in. Alfred went behind the wheel and started to drive. "And where will you be bringing me?" I asked.

"Wayne Manor. Master Bruce is waiting for you there." He spoke and smiled at the rear view mirror. Of course, I sighed. No restaurants there, a private place for us to talk, away from everyone else. He brought me to where he would have home advantage, his house on his large estate miles from the city.

"He's excited to have you there," Alfred continued. He sounded happy. "I'm sure he is..." I sighed. Just like I am. I only wanted the night to be over.

"He's got everything prepared..." Alfred continued. Boy, he sure is chatty. "He even cooked for you…" Well I was starting to feel a little hungry.

"How long have you known Mr Wayne?" I asked Alfred.

"Even before he was born. I worked in the house when his grandfather Arthur was alive and his father Master Thomas. After what happened…" I could hear a hint of sadness in the old man's voice. "I'm all he's got..." Alfred looked up and gave a small smile. I suddenly felt a little sad. I knew how Bruce's parents died and that he had witnessed everything as a young boy.

"So how was he as a boy?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood and well I was curious. Alfred chuckled. "Mischievous. Always up to something and stubborn as hell. He still is though." I smiled. _Yup definitely_.

Somewhere along the journey it started to rain heavily. Even I was surprised. Alfred looked up and sighed, "Looks like it's going to rain all night." We passed the bridge and I could see the churning, rising waters underneath.

Alfred drove on and I felt a little sleepy. I wondered how far away the manor was, half an hour had already passed and we still hadn't arrive. I looked out the window and seeing the heavy rain caused me to fall asleep. Rain, I loved rainy days. I loved the storm, I'd watched how the clouds gathered and the sky turning all dark and grey. Lightning flashing and then the thunder that followed.

Clark first kissed me in the rain. The first, real kiss and not a peck hello or a goodbye kiss. I remembered how wet and cold I was and then he pulled me close and I felt warm, he tilted my chin and moved to kiss my lips and I never forgot how wonderful it felt, being wrapped so closely like that. Having a gorgeous man kissing you. It felt like how it was made up to be when you watch those on screen movie kisses. I wanted more. I unbuttoned his shirt and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He had asked, his blue green eyes on mine. I looked up and nodded. I was never more sure of anything in my whole life.

The car pulled to a stop and I woke up. I blinked my eyes and saw the front of the house. It was huge. Just like any manor house would be. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. Alfred was outside in the pouring rain and he had a huge black umbrella with him.

"You're awake..." He spoke and smiled at me when I opened the door, ready to get out. I smiled back. God the rain was heavy, merciless even, pelting hard on the ground. Alfred brought me to the front of the house and shook his head. "It's gonna be one hell of a storm." I looked up as well and sighed. I felt cold and my clothes were a little soaked despite the umbrella that Alfred used.

The huge double oak front door was opened and it was Bruce. He came out and looked at me. There was this concerned look in his face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled. "It's just the rain." He handed me a thick, heavy warm blanket and wrapped me in with it. He held me close and rubbed my arms that were beneath the blanket, wanting to keep me warm. "Better?" Bruce asked, his eyes locked on mine. I only nodded in response, I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

I changed into a simple silk blouse that belonged to someone, probably left by one of his bimboes and a pair of high waisted slacks. I was hungry, I could feel my stomach churning and it was still raining heavily outside. The power was gone thanks to the unanticipated storm and I had a torchlight with me. I can't believe it was even happening, a power outage in this day and age. There was a knock on my door.

"Talia..." It was Bruce. "Everything alright?"

"Yup. I'm coming..." I called and walked to the door with my torchlight. I opened it and he smiled at me, He was carrying a halogen lamp with him. "Sorry about this..." He spoke and he sounded really sorry. "The house is pretty old."

"It's okay," I smiled, sounding strangely chirpier than usual. Okay, shouldn't sound too chirpy. I had to be cool and nonchalant.

"Just hold on to me..." Bruce spoke. "It's a long way down." He guided me down the stairs. Which was well, chivalrous on his part but I had a torchlight and I could manage on my own. He brought me to a room on the ground floor. It was a huge dining hall. Candles lighting the place and a stone fireplace at one end. It was huge and I just stood there and took it all in.

We sat and ate in silence. The Cornish game hen was nice and I loved the creamy potato salad, the hot minestrone soup and the shrimp appetizer. I looked at him and he appeared to be deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking but I didn't ask. Strangely the silence wasn't eerie or uncomfortable, it felt peaceful even. The maid came to serve dessert and I smiled graciously at her. She looked young, with a pretty face, then I looked at Bruce and I started to wonder if he ever, maybe tried to pull his charms on the girl.

He didn't utter a word at all. What game was he playing? I dug on the chocolate mousse and enjoyed it. Suddenly my cell phone rang. The loud ring tone piercing through the silence. Bruce looked at me and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Sorry..." I spoke and bit my lip. I looked at the ID and was shocked to see that it was Clark. My eyes went wide. _He called?_ Like after I don't know how many weeks. "Sorry but I really have to take this." I smiled and left the table. I then moved to the other end of the hall near the fireplace.

I looked at Bruce and he was sipping his wine while he looked at me. "Hello…" I spoke to the phone.

"Talia..." It was strange to hear his voice after so long. But it instantly made me happy I guess. "Hey..." I smiled. God...I missed him. I missed his voice and hearing it again made me missed him more.

"How are you?" He asked. "I'm...I'm...okay.." I was stammering. Shoot. I lost my cool. I never do that. I walked about and saw that Bruce had finished his wine and his dessert and that he had stood up, carrying two mugs of coffee with him.

"How are things?" Clark asked. "They're...they're fine." I spoke and sighed before sinking down on the huge leather arm chair next to the fireplace.

"How about you?" I asked him back. "I'm okay. I just finished my finals." I could hear the smile in his voice. He sounded relieved. Bruce was already there near me. He looked at me with that intent gaze again and passed me my mug of coffee. He sipped his and just watched me.

"Look Talia. I need to see you." Clark spoke after a while. "I'll call you soon. It's not a good time right now." The background sounded noisy. I only nodded. "Okay."

"Good so take care...Bye." He said and I said bye and the conversation was over. I sighed and looked at Bruce who was looking at me the entire time. "I'm sorry." I spoke.

Bruce shrugged. "Must be an important call…" He said and drank his coffee. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Someone." I responded casually and looked at the fireplace. "Some one." He repeated and gave a nod. He wasn't convinced though.

"Big place you have." I smiled at him. I suddenly felt nervous. He only gave a cool shrug and stared at the fireplace. _Okay..._It was getting awkward. He paid 2 and a half million dollars for a date and he wasn't even talking. He's seriously weird. I looked at him again but he was gazing at the fireplace. Definitely weird I thought. I wondered if I could ever be silly with him. He looked so serious, so guarded, cold even. He probably didn't have a sense of humor. He wasn't a fun person.

"It's late." He spoke after a while. He wasn't even looking at me. "Mira will bring you to your room."

"But I'm not spending the night here…" I spoke out. Bruce looked at me. "You don't have a choice! The bridge's covered with water. You'll have to stay here until the storm clears." His tone left no room for argument. I didn't like it. I felt like a child and I wasn't one.

"Don't speak to me like that…" I spoke, eyes staring at him. "I'm not a child." I told him. "So don't treat me like one." I was angry.

"You never talk to me the entire time during dinner and I'm supposed to figure out what to say to you when it was your idea for this date...and now I have to spend the night under the same roof as you." I huffed. "Well forgive me Mr Wayne if I'd rather risked drowning to swim across the river than be in the same house with you."

"You're impossible." I spoke. "You're arrogant, condescending, cocky and rude. You walk around as if you're God's gift to women, and you treat them like prizes for you to win, so you can boost your already inflated ego! You think you can get whatever you want. Well I have news for you. You're not as great as you think you are! You're just like the rest of them, spoilt, rich and plain selfish!"

"Are you done?" He asked me after my tirade ended. He looked at me closely as he said that.

I was speechless. Did that really came out of my mouth? No it wasn't possible. I kept quiet for a while. Bruce sighed before pulling me into his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked him, shocked at what was happening.

He smiled and suddenly lifted me up in his arms. "You're tired and cold which is why you're so upset. I'm going to carry you to your room now so you can rest." He spoke.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say. I just kept quiet the whole time as he carried me three floors up to the guestroom, with a halogen lamp in one hand while the other holding me. He laid me on the bed and covered me with the thick, quilted comforter.

"You were right about everything," He told me. "Everything you said about me." I felt ashamed and I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I wanted to apologize but I didn't.

"Goodnight Talia." Bruce spoke as he left the halogen lamp in my room and walked out into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, surprised to find Mira in the room. She smiled at me and greeted me, asked me if I wanted any breakfast. She even gave me another set of clothes to wear after my bath. "Whose are these?" I asked her.

"Oh they belonged to the late Mistress." Mira smiled at me.

I felt even worse. I'm wearing his late mother's clothes. Bad enough I insulted the guy. I was wearing her clothes when I did that. Mira had breakfast prepared for me in the terrace outside my room. It stopped raining and I saw the beauty of the grounds that was Wayne Manor.

I was awed. I saw the green manicured lawns and the lake in the distant, the trees and the woods that surrounded the grounds. I felt like what Elizabeth Bennet must have felt when she went to Pemberley for the first time. I shook my head. Right...Now I'm comparing my life to a Jane Austen novel. What next? Bruce as Darcy? Clark as Wickham. No...Clark wasn't Wickham. He's noblehearted, sweet and kind and Wickham was an arse.

Mira came to clear the plates. "Where's Bruce?" I asked. "I mean...Mr Wayne."

"He's training." Mira replied, smiling her sweet smile again. "Training?" I was surprised.

"Yes with Mr Queen. In the drawing room." Mira spoke. "Oh…" I uttered, surprised.

So Oliver Queen is here too. I walked down the stairs and looked around. The interior of the manor house looked much bigger and grander in the day with the natural light streaming through the windows. I heard the sound punches and groans and I grew curious. I walked towards where the noises were and was surprised at what I saw.

"Aargh!" There was Oliver Queen pinned down on the padded judo mat with Bruce on top of him. They were struggling hard, both of them perspiring badly. Bruce looked up and saw me and in that split moment, Oliver managed to gain advantage and flipped Bruce over.

"Hah." He spoke cockily to Bruce. "You weren't paying attention."

"Hi." I said aloud. And Oliver turned to look at me. He let go of his grip on Bruce and stood up. "Miss Head, what a pleasant surprise," He grinned. I almost blushed seeing his handsome face and bright smile.

"Mr Queen, I didn't expect to see you here," I smiled. Oliver smiled and walked towards me.

"But you are not disappointed are you?" He asked, his tone light and flirty. I shook my head. "Well that makes the two of us," He smiled and took my hand clasping it with his before bending down and giving a light kiss. I heard Bruce clearing his throat and I looked at him. He didn't look pleased and for a while I wanted to take my hand away from Oliver's.

* * *

The men drank their water while I looked out the window again, admiring the view of the lush manor grounds. "Hey…" I turned and it was Oliver Queen standing beside me looking out the window as well. "Great view isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

Oliver wiped his sweaty face with a towel. "Looks like we have common friends Miss Head."

"It's just Talia." I told him. "And call me Ollie." Oliver spoke.

"Well okay then Ollie." I smiled. "Common friends?" I asked. "Lex you mean?"

"No…" He uttered and shook his head. "I won't go so far as to call Lex a friend." He smiled. I only kept quiet. "Clark. Clark Kent. You know him right?" Oliver asked me.

"Yup…" I smiled. Of course I know him. I knew him dearly.

"Who?" Bruce asked, suddenly interrupted by getting into the conversation. "Oh nothing," Oliver or Ollie smiled at him. "Talking about someone we both know."

"Well, maybe I know him too," Bruce spoke. "Nah I don't think so Wayne. He doesn't move in your circles," Oliver gave a wink.

"What?" Bruce retorted, a frown on his face. "You trying to say that I'm a snob?"

"No…nothing like that." Oliver said easily. "He isn't from Gotham."

"Someone we know from Princeton then?" Bruce asked. He and Oliver went to the same college after all. Oliver shook his head and looked at me. "He's still in college. Like I said Wayne you don't know him."

"Well what's his name then?" Bruce asked. I was a little annoyed. Bruce Wayne put the less in relentless. He wouldn't give up. Oliver sighed and digressed. "Clark Kent. Sounds familiar to you?" Oliver's tone had gone sarcastic.

"Clark Kent…" Bruce repeated. He then looked at me. "CK…" He uttered. I only kept quiet. Now he knew what the initials stood for.

"Yup he goes by that too…" Oliver spoke and squirted water on his face before wiping it clean. Bruce then put on an uncomfortable grin. "Must be quite a fella then." He looked at me as he spoke that. "Unforgettable maybe."

"You can say that," Oliver replied, not knowing what Bruce meant.

"He **is** quite the fella…" I finally spoke. I looked at Oliver and Bruce before smiling. "You'll never meet anyone like Clark." Oliver looked at me intently and somehow I knew that he knew it too. Oliver then gave a small nod.

* * *

We had lunch outdoors at the terrace and I knew I had to leave soon. It was Saturday afternoon and I still had tons of work to finish back in the office. Bruce was quiet again, contemplating I'm sure or maybe he was just being his broody, melancholic self. Oliver however was quite the chatter and I enjoyed listening to him talking about anything and everything. It was refreshing.

"So Talia. How is it, that a beautiful woman like you, still single?" Oliver asked. I was slightly amused and gave a soft laugh. "I wouldn't know…" I shrugged. "I haven't met the right one yet."

"Ah…" Oliver nodded. Bruce kept quiet and looked at me. He then sipped his iced tea. "Maybe you already met him, but you don't know it." Bruce suddenly spoke, looking at me with that dark gaze of his again.

"Maybe." I said and looked away from him. I then smiled at Oliver. "But I mean, like whatever, if it happens it happens."

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?" Oliver asked again. He was becoming quite the reporter. "I mean I'm quite curious…" He shrugged. He sensed that I was a little hesitant. "What do women want in a mate?"

He turned to look at Bruce. "I don't get them. They say they want something when in actual fact they want something else…" Oliver sighed. "Honestly I don't get women."

I laughed softly. It was kind of fun hanging out with Oliver on a Saturday afternoon, something normal for a change. "So tell me Talia, what do you, representing your sex want in a mate?" Oliver asked, his light brown eyes looking at mine.

"Umm…" I breathed and looked at Oliver and Bruce. "Tough one."

Oliver snorted and laughed. "Right…"

"Alright…" I spoke. "I think fundamentally, women want to feel special and any guy who can do that fits the bill. As for me, I think I'm quite simple. I want someone warm and caring, kindhearted and sweet…"

"You forget rich…" Oliver interrupted.

"No…" I shook my head. "It's not important. I want someone with character. Someone brave and strong. A hero I guess…" I smiled. "But we know it's just a fairy tale and that's what women want. They want fairy tales and happy endings. They want some knight in shining armor to come rescue them…"

Oliver nodded and Bruce looked at me before looking away. "I should go," I spoke after a while. "I need to get back to the city. Tons of work to finish up." I got up from the table.

"I'll drive you…" Oliver smiled. "My car's parked up front." He offered. "Oh…" I looked at Oliver and then glanced at Bruce. He was solemn faced and quiet again. "If it's no trouble." I smiled.

"You kidding me," Oliver laughed. "It would be an honor Milady…"

I said goodbye to Alfred and to Mira and thanked them for everything. I wondered where Bruce was, but Alfred told me he was engaged at the moment, some pressing matter he had to attend to. It felt strange that I couldn't say goodbye to him. I didn't know why but I left in Oliver's yellow Ferrari feeling a little upset that Bruce didn't see me off.

* * *

"So how did you know Clark?" Oliver asked while we were in the car, driving past the wooded countryside. "We dated a while ago." I replied and looked out the window. Oliver looked surprised. "Oh..."

"But we're not together anymore." I said. He gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, you'll find someone. Bruce seems smitten with you."

I gave a small snort. "I doubt so." Oliver looked at me. "I'm serious. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

"What way?"

"You know, like he needed to have you or he'll just go insane." Oliver spoke and started to hum some tune that was playing on the radio. I think it was a Snow Patrol song. "That's lust." I spoke carelessly.

Oliver shook his head. "Trust me Talia. I'm a man, and I know that it's not just lust." I only kept quiet and ignored what Oliver had just said.

"You were in love with him weren't you?" Oliver suddenly asked. "With Clark?" I only kept quiet. "I take that as a yes." Oliver concluded aloud. He sighed. "This is going to be tough…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting curious by his comment. "No man is ever going to measure up to him. It's not even a fair fight." He told me.

"Come on, you make him sound like a god…" I laughed. "Trust me, he has his flaws…" Oliver only gave me a 'Yeah Right' smile and continued driving.

* * *

I didn't go back to the office. I spent the rest of Saturday home in my apartment. My cell phone rang and it was my boss. "So…how was he? In the sack?" I was beginning to think that Lex was becoming more of a nosy girlfriend when he was supposed to be my boss.

"I didn't sleep with him." I told Lex. "Pity…" He sighed. I heard a knock on my front door. "I gotta go…"

"Alright then." Lex spoke. I put the phone down on the coffee table and went to the front door. I looked at the screen and my eyes went wide. I didn't expect to see him there, standing outside my apartment. My heart started to beat faster and I opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted him, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey," He smiled back.

I saw his dimple and his blue green eyes that shone. Every single emotion that had cumulated over the past weeks just rushed through me right at that moment. I stepped forward and rushed into his arms. I didn't know what happened but I cried, right there in front of my apartment. Clark wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe again. I didn't want him to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

I lied there in his arms on the top of the huge cushions on the carpeted floor of the living room. We just laid there while I cried for a while and he soothed me. Clark looked around before looking back at me and smiled. "The living room's bigger than the one back home." He said.

"I hate it here…" I told him. "Gotham is awful." I sounded whiny, but I didn't care. I have Clark back with me. "The traffic, the people, even the food."

"It's not so bad…" Clark mused. I smiled, leaning against his chest, smelling his warm scent. It was so like him to find the good in things. He was wearing the light blue Prada shirt I bought for him and a white tee underneath. "How did you get here?" I asked him.

"I flew…" He answered, a bright smile on face.

"You took a plane you mean." I looked at him. "No I flew…" He told me, his blue green eyes on mine. I didn't understand what he meant, and suddenly I couldn't feel the carpet and saw that we were floating inches above the floor. "Oh My God…" I gasped. I held onto him, gripping his arm tight.

"Hey it's okay…it's okay." He spoke reassuringly. I must have looked scared out of my wits. But it was such a huge shock. I mean floating like that. He floated us back down and when our feet touched the ground. He bent to kiss me. "I missed you…" He whispered as he nuzzled my nose.

"I missed you too…" I spoke.

The door bell suddenly rang and we had to break away. "Stay here…" I told him and he nodded. "I'll go check out who's there." I smiled and turned to walk but he pulled me back for a while and kissed my lips softly again. I was buzzing from it. From the kisses, from the happiness that were like butterflies fluttering in my tummy. I didn't even look at the screen and immediately opened the front door, shocked to see who it was standing outside.

* * *

"I'm in love with you…" Bruce Wayne suddenly spoke, his dark gaze fixed on mine. He sounded breathless like he had been running or something. I definitely didn't expect that.

"From the first moment I met you. I can't get you out of my head, and I tried. I'm going crazy. You're everywhere Talia, I can't escape you…" He laughed softly. "I can't explain what's happening but I know you felt it too…"

I didn't even have time to react to his sudden professions. He just moved in and kissed me, a deep searing passionate kiss, that left me breathless and dizzy and making me feel things I never felt before. I closed my eyes and it was as if I was sinking.

"What is going on??" Clark's voice was heard. Shit! I pulled away from Bruce's lips and looked at Clark who had that confused, frustrated look on him.

"Talia…" Clark called me. "Uh…" I uttered.

"Who's he?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest, face going redder by the second. Clark didn't look one bit pleased. He just saw me kissing another guy.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," Bruce spoke, eyes staring at Clark. "Who are you?" He asked, sounding slightly antagonistic. Clark looked at Bruce, his brows knitted and I could tell he recognized Bruce from the stake out.

"I'm Clark Kent, her boyfriend…" Clark then looked at me. "Or at least I think I still am."

I covered my face and groaned. I do not need this drama. I seriously do not need this drama. Especially not right now.

"Really?" Bruce gave a forced smile and looked at me. "That's funny. She just spent the night with me…" I stared at Bruce in disbelief. How could he do that? How could he say that? To Clark of all people??

Clark looked pissed and went back into the living room. I was starting to panic

"What were you _thinking_??" I wanted to scream at Bruce. "I thought that maybe there was a chance for us. Guess I was wrong." He sounded hurt and furious.

"You know you're really good at this. Playing with people's feelings with that innocent act of yours. I have to say I fell for it, hook, line and sinker." Bruce spoke and left in a fury. I didn't understand what he meant. I wasn't playing with his feelings. I didn't do anything. At least I think I didn't.

"Clark…" I went back in.

"I'm leaving…" He huffed. "Obviously you moved on...God Talia! And with **him**??" He sounded angry, almost disappointed that it was Bruce Wayne. He shook his head. "What was I thinking?" He started to move towards the front door but I held him back.

"No!" I screamed "Stop!" I yelled. "Nothing happened! I swear. There's nothing going on between me and Bruce. I love you Clark! God. I love you!" I told him.

"I was so miserable when you left..." I started cry. "Don't go...Please don't go." I couldn't believe I was begging him. I lost whatever power I had, I broke all the rules. I could imagine the feminists shaking their heads in disapproval and my dead father dying again from shock at the way I was behaving.

He didn't say anything, his face restrained. He just stood there, motionless like a statue. "Please..." I pleaded. There goes my self worth.

* * *

The Chinese have a saying, _to drop your water face_, which basically meant humiliating yourself. I dropped my water face, literally with the tears that were falling from my eyes. I didn't want Clark to leave. I couldn't lose him because I knew there would be no one like him. Like Ollie said. You can't measure any one up to Clark Kent. He was perfect, and I was far from it. I don't deserve him. I knew it and somehow maybe he knew it too.

Why did it have to be so complicated? Why can't I just have my happy ending? _Why? Why? Why? Aargh..._I was frustrated. I covered my face and wiped my tears away. I looked at him. He was seated there on the white sofa, eyes on me. I could tell he felt bad, he didn't mean to make me cry or anything. And I guessed he was confused too.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. My voice sounded a little hoarse. And I blew my nose into the tissue, and cleared the snot. "I don't know..." Clark replied. He sounded resigned, exhausted even. He leaned forward and ran his fingers though his thick black hair, messing it up a bit. "I honestly don't know." He sighed and looked ahead.

I was getting nervous and took out a nicorette gum that was in my jeans pocket and started chewing. He looked at me bemusedly. "You quit?"

"Yup." I nodded and chewed even more. He smiled and he looked like he was proud that I managed to quit smoking.

"It's different, being away from you," Clark spoke. "Strange and different." He turned and looked at me. "I kept smelling that expensive perfume you wear..." He shook his head. "Even on my dog. Can you believe it?" He looked at me. "Shelby smells of your perfume."

I shook my head. I couldn't picture the golden retriever wearing that custom blend Annick Goutal perfume. He always sort of smelled weird.

"And I hate the Backstreet Boys now..." Clark said. "They'll only remind me of us and how we sang out of tune all the time and I kept seeing your blue eyes everywhere." He smiled at me gently. "Even when I'm asleep."

He sighed, "Thank God for finals or I'll probably drive myself crazy thinking of you..."

"I stopped going to that Starbucks near LexCorp. I didn't want the redhead to keep asking about you." I told him.

"You mean Mandy?" Clark asked. Oh...that was her name. I never asked, Clark would know these things but not me. Guess I wasn't chatty or concerned enough to find out. "And I stopped eating Chinese," I told Clark. He knew it was my favorite.

"Well you look like you lost a lot of weight." He commented. "Really?" I asked. I didn't even notice. He nodded. "You should eat more..." He smiled. God...that heartbreaking smile and those baby blues.

"I love you, you know that." Clark spoke, eyes looking at me. I looked back at him. Somehow I sensed that there was a but coming and I dreaded it. "I want to be with you.." He moved, leaving the sofa and walked to where I was. He knelt down and held my hands. He looked at me and smiled.

"I need to know that you're with me Talia. Every step of the way..." Then I felt it, the ring sliding through my finger. I was startled, surprised, overwhelmed. I looked at the diamond on my finger. _Oh My God..._Did he just propose?

* * *

So I find myself on Sunday morning, in bed staring at the diamond on my finger. It was pretty, small but pretty. I turned and looked at Clark. He was still asleep beneath the rumpled white sheets. I had that silly grin on my face as I watched him. He looked adorable sleeping like that and he even snored. _I'm engaged!_ I wanted to shout to the world. I couldn't believe it was happening. My happy ending. _Wow_. I held my hand out in the sunlight and I saw it sparkling. Somehow, something inside me wasn't so excited. So now what? What does this mean? I have Clark all to myself. What happens after, happily ever after??

I bit my lip. I wasn't so sure. I felt him rousing. His leg brushed mine and the next thing I knew, he pulled me down. "Morning." He smiled. His eyes were still half closed, our faces facing each other close together.

"Morning," I smiled back. He sighed and pulled me close. He was going to kiss me. _Shit…_ I moved away. "Wait…"

"Huh?" Came his surprised response.

"I should go brush my teeth first." I told him. He laughed softly and shook his head. "Wait okay…" I told him. "Don't move." I smiled and leapt off the bed, dragging the sheets along with me as I skipped to the bathroom. _I must be happy_, I thought. _I'm actually skipping_. Skipping from happiness. I stared myself at the bathroom mirror and smiled brightly before taking the electric toothbrush and started brushing.

I even managed to floss a bit and while I was washing my mouth with Listerine, I heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" I called. It rang again when I went out of the bathroom. "Don't worry! I'll get it…"

I walked to the living room, shocked to find that Clark had already opened the door and that it was my boss, Lex Luthor standing there. Both men weren't expecting to see each other at all. I wasn't even expecting Lex to be in Gotham. Lex looked at Clark and Clark looked at Lex. He was only dressed in his plaid boxers while Lex was wearing a white shirt complete with jacket and dress pants but without the tie.

"Lex…" I spoke. Lex looked at me, seeing that I was still wrapped up in the bedsheets and nothing else, and let out a small derisive snort. "Well…" Lex breathed and gave a forced smile. "This is awkward…"

"So, what is going on?" Lex asked, looking at me as he walked in. He wasn't pleased by this and yet he seemed to find it amusing. Murphy's Law was definitely set in motion and I wasn't enjoying it.

"We're engaged." Clark finally spoke, giving Lex a forced smile of his own. He walked towards me and took my hand. Lex glanced at the ring on my finger and then looked at me.

"Talk about jumping ship…" He gave a tsk tsk sound and sighed. "Weren't you just with Wayne, Talia?"

I was annoyed by Lex's snide comment but I should have expected it. "It was just one date…" I hissed and rolled my eyes.

"Hmm…" Lex nodded. He then looked at Clark and me before smiling.

"Congratulations then." Somehow Lex didn't sound genuine and I don't why but I was a little disappointed. I mean he may be the evil baddie but he was my friend, sort of my bestfriend even. Couldn't he at least be happy for me or even fake it??

"Thank you…" Clark spoke, his eyes still glaring at Lex. The tension in the room just got a notch higher. "I should go shower and change," Clark turned and spoke to me.

I smiled and he bent down to give me a soft kiss, that lingered for a while and we had to break apart when Lex cleared his throat. Clark headed to the bathroom leaving me alone with Lex. I looked at my boss and I knew he was expecting some form of explanation. One I couldn't give. Lex looked at me and all I could do was shrugged.

"I love him…" I said.

"I'm not surprised…" Lex sighed. "Clark has that effect on women." Of course he'd know it since his wife was Clark's ex.

"This is different. He loves me…" I told Lex. There was this determination in my tone like I needed to prove something, to Lex of all people. Lex only shook his head. "I know you Talia, and I just don't think you're cut out for this."

"What??" Now I was getting pissed. Lex knows me? Right...

"But you know, if this makes you happy," He shrugged indifferently. "I should go," Lex smiled at me.

"Leave you two happy lovebirds alone." He then headed out the front door. Lex stopped and turned. "See you in the office tomorrow…" He told me and left. I wondered if he was going to have me fired. I didn't want that to happen. I love my job.


	9. Chapter 9

We had a late brunch at a bistro nearby that served really soggy french toast and really bad coffee. Clark looked at me as he drank his coffee. I could tell he was forcing it down. He put the mug down and his mouth turned into a smile. He leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones, "You're right the food's really bad."

I looked at him and we just burst into laughter. I shook my head and I felt him holding my hand, the one with the ring. I smiled. I could sit there and just stare at his beautiful, angelic face all day.

"Come on…" I spoke and made a move. "Huh?" He uttered and looked at me.

"I want to show you the city," I smiled as I started to get up. "I thought you hate it," He told me.

"Well. It's not so bad," I told him.

Clark smiled and left a twenty on the table. We walked close to each other, side by side as he held my hand and I revel in that closeness. It was comforting. We walked up the steps to the monorail station and he even stopped to give the beggar on the steps some money. He's always so sweet and thoughtful. And we kissed on the platform while waiting for the train to come. It was romantic.

We sat down on the seats and I snuggled close as we took our ride around the city. The train grew crowded and Clark saw an elderly woman. He stood up to give her his seat and the lady was so grateful, she was beaming the entire time. I got up too. I didn't want to sit if he wasn't beside me. So we stood during the rest of the journey and I pointed the city's various sites while he nodded and listened.

I think it was the best train ride or well, monorail ride of my life. I loved the way he held me, how his eyes just looked at mine and how our noses bumped against each other when it got too crowded and when everyone was pushing against each other. When it got really crowded, like sardines packed in a can, I buried the side of my cheek on his wide chest as he held me close, I could hear his heartbeat and I smiled.

* * *

"Wayne Towers." I heard the announcement rang through and I looked up, seeing Clark's eyes on me. "What's wrong?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"Nothing," I smiled and shook my head. "The train stops here," I told him.

He nodded and looked around, seeing that everyone was getting out. "Well we should go then," He spoke. He took my hand and led me out. He always did that, taking the lead, even when the place was unfamiliar to him. We walked into the station right inside Wayne Towers. There was a Starbucks when we come out of the ticket gates and he smiled at me.

"Feel like having coffee?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled. He let my hand go, to go into the store and I walked around.

It was strange. I had never been in Wayne Towers before and I was already living in Gotham almost two months. I saw the clear glass panels and the white marble that made up the interior of the building. I knew it was huge, it was after all the tallest building in Gotham but I didn't expect that the interior would be like this. It looked palatial even, tasteful and not overdone. I smiled to myself and turned around.

I didn't even see him at first. But there he was, on the escalator going down, talking to Lucius Fox and some other man. He was wearing his suit. Black, a simple black tailored suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. He didn't see me. But Lucius Fox did and waved. I cringed. _No... _Lucius tapped on Bruce's shoulder and he looked up. He finally saw me. I wished he hadn't because I saw the look in his eyes. The dark, intense, serious gaze he had that was coupled with hurt feelings.

"Talia…" I turned and there was Clark standing beside me with my drink in hand. "Hey," He smiled and bent to kiss me as he handed my cup of coffee. I knew Bruce saw it because he looked away.

"Where's the exit?" Clark asked and looked around. "I think there's an escalator down." I pointed and we walked towards it. I was hoping that we wouldn't run into Bruce. I just didn't want to be in another awkward situation. We walked out the building hand in hand and suddenly we heard a voice.

"Hey Smallville!"

* * *

I saw that Clark smiled and shook his head, like he knew who it was even without looking and the both of us turned around. _Drats..._There was Bruce Wayne standing outside his Rolls Royce and there was a lady with him. I looked closely seeing that she was walking towards us. _Wait a minute..._she looks familiar.

"Lois?" Clark spoke her name out loud and I looked at him, surprised. He knew Lois Lane? Now this is a surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked her and I could tell that he was happy to see her. He was smiling like a fool.

"I should ask you the same question," She quipped. She then looked at me and smiled. "Oh Miss Head…" She spoke. "Well just call me Talia," I smiled at her. She shrugged. "Of course."

"You two know each other?" I asked Clark and looked at him and then at Lois.

"You kidding me?" Lois laughed. "He can't survive without me around…" I wondered what she meant by that and I only looked at Clark who gave me a strange, confused look back. Lois saw that and smiled. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding…" She explained.

"Smallville and I are practically family," Lois informed me. "_Smallville_?" I uttered and looked at Clark. _What_? She has a pet name for him now?Even I don't. I was getting jealous. Worse I could feel this strong vibe between them. It was difficult to explain. They seemed playful with each other, comfortable even, like how two happily married people often are. _No..._I don't want that. _He's mine!_

I found myself getting possessive and suddenly held Clark closer, to stake my claim. Lois glanced at my arm that was holding onto him and she looked at me, like she knew what I was trying to do and that the effect wasn't lost on her. But Lois was nonchalant about it. Like she didn't care or wasn't interested. I saw that come hither look in her eyes. I was annoyed. _What do you mean you don't care? Hello?? This is Clark Kent okay..and I'm engaged to him. You should care. Because I have him._

"Look I gotta go," Lois spoke as she turned for a while and looked at Bruce who was by his car tapping his feet, looking slightly impatient, waiting for her. "We should catch up soon. See yah Smallville," She smiled at Clark and gave a playful punch on his shoulder. One I did not appreciate.

_Like hey...no touching_. And I saw that he was smiling at her too. I frowned. I didn't like it. He should only have his eyes on me. She waved goodbye and headed towards where Bruce was. And Clark just stood there watching her go. He shook his head and sighed and looked at his feet for a while before walking with me.

"So…How come you never tell me about her?" I asked him while we walked. I was curious. I needed to know who I'm dealing with. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"I did." Clark spoke and looked at me. "She's one of my close friends."

"Close?" I was baffled. He has a close female friend that so happens to be Lois Lane. "Yeah," he shrugged. "We hang out a lot and she was even my date to Senior Prom."

"So it's more than just friends…" I breathed. I couldn't hide the jealousy in my voice nor did I try to. Clark looked at me. "She's a friend that's all. A good friend." He thought for a while and laughed. I knew he was thinking of her.

"Lois is like well…" He paused. "She's like…" Clark sighed. He looked at me. "I don't know how to explain it. She just gets under your skin, you know…"

_No I don't know and I don't want to know and I hate that you know. You're not supposed to know or want to know!_

"You can't shake her off…" Clark continued, that silly smile still smack on his face. "I mean she's bossy and pushy and she can't shut up most of the time…But that's Lois."

He looked at me and shrugged. I wanted to scream. _Ok enough_. I don't want my fiancé to be obsessing over another woman. Especially an attractive, confident woman and one with honey blonde hair. A blonde?? Could he be more common? Every man like blondes. They had that thing about them other hair colors don't. I touched a strand of my dark chestnut hair and wondered if I should bleach it.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Oh…" Clark spoke, his tone was casual when he said it. "She found me naked on the field."

"What??" I stared at him in disbelief. "She saw you naked??" I don't believe this.

"Well," He shrugged. "It's not like I planned it." He then smiled at me. "I mean it was really awkward since she saw Clark Jr. That's what she called…" He looked down at his jeans "It." _Great._ Lois Lane even has a pet name for his penis.

"And she kept reminding that to me every chance she got. But I managed to even the score," He looked at me, sounding a little pleased and proud of himself. "I saw her naked by accident too…" Again I wanted to scream. _Yes..and that makes everything so much better_.

* * *

"How are things in Clark paradise?" Lex asked when I walked into his office the next day. I rolled my eyes. He's annoying when he's all nosy. "It's going well, Thank You very much," I smiled brightly.

"Hmmm…" Lex sighed as he leaned on his oversized leather chair. "Must be hard," He mused and look at me. "I mean you're here in Gotham and he's in Metropolis…"

"Oh…" I smiled at Lex. "He'll be staying here for a while. I mean he just finished his finals and I thought he should hang here."

"Ah…keeping him close I see." Lex pondered aloud. I shot him an annoyed glare that he ignored

"Are you done?" I asked him, hand on my hip. Lex looked at me and burst into soft laughter. He finally toned down and sighed. "I never figured you for a cradle snatcher Talia."

"He's not that young." I frowned. "And I'm only twenty three." I was sort of annoyed. I mean Lex is older than me and he's married to a girl Clark's age.

"A boy Talia," Lex spoke. "A naive, innocent farmboy and a worldly, city girl, who so happens to be President of my company…" He looked at me. "You think there'll be a happy ending?" He asked. I was quiet for a while. I didn't know and Lex saw my silence as omission. "I rest my case." He spoke.

"How long will you be in town?" I asked Lex.

"I'm leaving soon...today actually." He spoke as he rose from his seat and looked at the view of Gotham. He sighed and turned to look at me. "I don't quite like it here." He admitted to me. "The gloomy weather and the dark buildings…" He shivered. "Brrr…Gives me the creeps."

I laughed softly. Lex never admitted to being afraid of anything. I stood beside him and saw Wayne Towers in the distant. "Who could ever live here and love it?" He asked me. I shrugged. I wouldn't know.

"You know…I kinda thought that you and Wayne would make a better couple." Lex spoke as he walked out the office. He stopped and looked at me. "And usually, I'm right about these things." I didn't say anything.

* * *

I came back home and I was surprised that Clark wasn't in the apartment. I wondered where he went. I thought of calling him but I didn't want to come across as being insecure. _Hah..._So much for being all cool and nonchalant. Clark saw me at my weakest and I couldn't hide it anymore. So I took a quick shower and soon I was lying on the couch watching television. Grey's Anatomy was on and it wasn't long before I was hooked onto the drama that was going on in Seattle Grace. I had a thing for McDreamy. _I mean come on_. That hair, those eyes. He reminded me so much of Clark.

I couldn't stand Meredith though. She was annoying and whiny and just plain irritating. I shook my head seeing the drama at hand. Meredith as usual, not sure whether she really wanted McDreamy. _Like come on..._ I looked at my finger and stared at the ring. I started to wonder if I really wanted this. _Ok don't go there_. I mean I should be lucky. Clark wants me. He's serious about me. I'm thinking too much into it. I should just go with the flow. It's normal. People get engaged, they get married and have a family.

Suddenly I felt weird about that too. I like my job and I know Clark hates it. Lex is my friend and Clark hates him. I'm in Gotham, he's in Metropolis. Is this really going to work? Like you found the perfect guy and suddenly maybe perfect is not what's good for you. There's nothing wrong with that, but maybe you're not supposed to be with perfect. Maybe you're supposed to be with someone else, someone not perfect. I heard a thud coming from outside and I grew curious. I walked out to the terrace and looked around, wondering what it was that make the sound.

There was nothing there. Just the wind. I sighed, maybe I was imagining things but I really did hear something. I turned around and bumped into something. Hard, tall and dark. I stepped back and stared. _Oh God...What in heaven's name_. He just stood there and I saw it right in front of me. Like a phantom in black. His suit was like some shiny dark armor. I saw his black cape and the cowl with the pointy ears. Batman? What was he doing here?

"Don't be afraid of me." He spoke. His voice, low and gruff. I only looked at him. He seemed familiar like I met him somewhere except I couldn't point it out. I shook my head. "I'm not afraid."

"What do you want?" I asked and just stared straight into his dark hooded eyes. For that moment, I felt like I was drowning in them.

Batman kept a stiff face and suddenly went to the ledge and swoop down. I rushed to see where he had gone to. And I saw him in the dark of the night, with some sort of gliding device that acted as wings. I stared at it, amazed and suddenly there was a smile that formed on my face. I was pleased. I met the city's famous Caped Crusader and I didn't find him the least bit scary. In fact I was looking forward to our next encounter. I looked up into the night sky and saw the light of the bat signal shining through.

"Hey…" I turned when I heard Clark's voice. "Hey," I smiled back at him.

"I bought Chinese." He smiled and walked towards me. He held me close, letting me lean against his chest as we looked up at the night sky. "Batman…" Clark spoke aloud when he saw the symbol.

"I wonder what he's like." He mused and smiled at me. "What exactly does he do anyway?" He asked.

"He's the city's hero," I told him.


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm now three months engaged to a college senior. I mean he just graduated but well, it is what it is. Living together wasn't all it's made up to be. He leaves the toilet seat up and he leaves everything lying around the apartment. His socks, shirts, wet towels on the floor and my biggest pet peeve, he squeezes the toothpaste out from the middle. It made a strange indentation as if the toothpaste was now separated into two compartments.

I stared at it. I was standing in front of the mirror and the bathroom sink, just staring at the tube of toothpaste left there. I shook my head. Couldn't he just put it back into the cup? I got out of the bathroom and looked down on the carpeted floor where the wet, red towel laid. Clark's wet, red towel. _Aargh..._

I heard the swoosh and felt the wind and suddenly I was in his arms. "Good morning," Clark smiled at me and kissed my lips. I only managed a half smile back when I pulled away.

He looked at me closely. "You're grumpy today." He spoke. Guess it showed in my eyes. I shrugged it off. "No. I'm just not a morning person."

"You know who else is not a morning person?" He asked me. I looked at him, slightly confused. "Who?"

"Lois." Clark smiled. "You should see her without coffee. It's like Frankenstein gone mad." I groaned inside. I didn't want to hear any tale about Lois Lane.

"Where were you?" I asked him. I mean it's like seven in the morning and he's already dressed. Obviously he was out.

"Metropolis. Chloe had some problem." He replied. Right Chloe Sullivan. The petite, feisty blonde reporter. I know her. Met her before. She didn't like the smell of me just because I was friends with Lex. Like whatever really...

"Did I tell you that she's Lois' cousin?" Clark asked. Another Lois reference again. This is definitely not going to be a good day.

"Wow…" I uttered, my eyes went wide as I looked at him. "I didn't know that."

"You're being sarcastic," Clark commented and gave a small frown.

"I gotta go change…I'm going to be late," I smiled. "There's this important meeting and Lex is in town." I informed him as I went into the walking closet to change into my work clothes.

"Wow!" Clark spoke in mock excitement from the bedroom.

"Now you're being sarcastic…" I told him.

"Oh…I got a job." Clark called. "Yah." I responded. He got a job. _Hmmm..._I wondered doing what.

"It's just this small part time thing. In Queen Industries. Remember I told you about Ollie Queen. That friend of mine."

"Yup." I spoke as I put on my blouse and skirt. I grabbed my high heels and started putting them on. "That sounds good." I had to sound encouraging.

"Did you know that Ollie used to date Lois?" Clark asked as he stood at the doorway of the closet and smiled at me. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. Instead I walked to him and pulled him in so I could kiss him and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't think about her.

* * *

"Hold the door!"

I rushed to the lift lobby. Usually I wouldn't do that. It's embarrassing. But I was already running late for the meeting and I really didn't care. I was breathless but relieved when the doors of the elevator opened. There were about nine or ten people inside and I saw him. _Shit. _It was Bruce Wayne dressed in a dark blue suit. I almost wanted to take the stairs fifty floors up, thinking that it was probably a better option. But someone had pushed me in and I was standing right in front of him in the middle of the crowded elevator as more people start milling in.

The soles of our shoes were touching each other. My forehead close to his lips and I could feel his breath on me and of course, the famous broody gaze that made me look away. I concentrated my eyes on his light blue tie instead. I tried to move. I wanted to turn around so I didn't have to face him. The elevator moved up several floors and some people were leaving. They brushed against me and I felt someone's huge briefcase knocking my back, causing me to lose my balance, especially in those impossibly high stilettos. I was pushed forward into his chest and he instinctively held his arms around me, his hand on my back, trying to hold me steady.

"You alright?" Bruce asked me. His voice soft and husky.

I looked up, lost in his enigmatic gaze. Am I alright? _I don't know... _I heard a cough and immediately stepped away. I breathed in deeply and moved to the side of the elevator. There were three of us left. Bruce, me and some overweight guy, wearing a brown suit with a pink paisley tie. The guy took out his handkerchief and coughed again, apologizing as he looked at us.

I just stood there watching the numbers on the screen as the elevator moved up floors. I didn't want to look at Bruce and I didn't want to look at the other coughing guy. The chime of the elevator was heard. It was the 30th floor and the coughing man got out. I felt anxious. I was hoping that at least I have some company up to the 50th floor. I didn't want to be alone with Bruce Wayne. But of course, that wasn't to be.

So it was just me and him alone in the elevator. The building was old and the elevator wasn't the high speed express one so I knew it was going to be quite a while before we get to the fiftieth floor. I tapped my feet. It was awkward and uncomfortable. I looked at the screen, we had just passed the 38th floor. 12 more to go. I looked around and well my eyes met his. I couldn't take the tension and the silence.

"Congratulations on the engagement." He suddenly spoke. I looked at him, surprised he knew. "Oh…Thanks." I smiled.

Then he did something strange. He started pacing in the elevator and next thing I knew he moved forward and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator pulled to a stop and I just stared at him.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked, getting almost hysterical by what he did. I was starting to feel claustrophobic especially with him pacing about in that small space.

"Is this really what you want?" Bruce asked me. _Huh?_ "Do you see yourself married to him?" he continued. I was getting annoyed. "I mean how old is he?" Bruce asked and stared at me. "Ollie said he's still in college."

"That's none of your business." I huffed.

"Tell me, does he really love you? Can he sleep at night with you haunting his dreams? Are you all he thinks about every single second of every single day…" He spoke and looked at me. "Is he going crazy whenever you're not around? Like I am."

"Yes! Yes okay! He loves me!" I yelled.

His questions were driving me crazy. "He doesn't need to prove it. I don't need him to prove it. He's perfect…"

I felt like crying. I didn't know why. I hated this and I hated Bruce Wayne. I hated what he was doing, making me rethink about Clark. I didn't want to think that what Clark and I had wasn't perfect. I didn't want to think that something was missing.

"Clark knows me." I looked at Bruce.

"But he broke up with you." Bruce spoke and looked at me. "He broke your heart. How could he be in love with you if he did that?" I felt the elevator beginning to move.

"It was a mistake." I sighed. "We were having problems…We're okay now. Things are getting better." Bruce didn't look convinced.

"Does he kiss you like this?" Bruce asked softly and before I knew it, he pulled me into his arms.

I felt all weak in the knees, as clichéd as it sounds. He moved his face down and the next thing I know his lips were on mine and I felt that power again. He was kissing me, deep, passionate, unyielding and I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I could felt my entire body trembling. He was such a good kisser. His tongue touching mine, and our lips fused and melding wonderfully.

I didn't hear the chime or the elevator doors that slid open. I then heard a familiar sound of someone clearing his throat and I immediately pulled away. It was Lex with a smirk on his face. He was standing outside, with members of the board and even Lucius Fox was there. _God No…_They all had just witnessed me kissing Bruce Wayne.

"Maybe we should wait for the next one," Lucius smiled at the rest.

* * *

"What was that about?" Lex asked, amusement so apparent on his face as I walked into my office. I only kept quiet. I didn't want to talk about it. "It was nothing…" I tried to shirk it off.

"What?" Lex looked at me, still smiling. "You're having a fling now?" He made that tsk tsk sound that I hate again. "Talia…Talia…" He shook his head. "How could you? Cheating on poor Clark." He made a mock sad face. "He's going to be devastated."

"Stop it!" I frowned. "I'm not cheating on him." I sat down on my chair.

"You just made out with Bruce Wayne in the elevator and if the door didn't open, you both would probably be tearing each other's clothes off and start fucking…"

"Did you have to sound so crass about it?" I was growing annoyed and switched on the monitor screen.

"I'm just saying...It is what it is," Lex shrugged. "Last time I checked, something's not right when you're kissing a man who isn't your fiancé."

"I didn't kiss Bruce. He kissed me." I explained to Lex. Okay. I know it's a weak argument. But that was what happened.

"You didn't push him away," Lex had that smile on his face as he figured it all out. "You kissed him back…" He looked at me closely, seeing the look on my face.

"Shut up!" I groaned. I didn't care if I got fired for insubordination. I was right though. It wasn't going to be a good day. Lex left my office, chuckling evilly to himself. And I was beginning to wonder if Lex was truly evil, like everyone had said he was, the way he was psychologically torturing me over a kiss.

* * *

My cell phone rang and I had to make sure that it wasn't Bruce. I sighed, relieved that it was Clark.

"Hey." I smiled. "Hey…how was your day?" He sounded chirpy.

"It was…it was okay." I spoke and breathed in deeply. "I mean it was kinda boring. You know meetings and stuff."

"Anyway I wanted to tell you that Chloe's coming to town."

"Really…" _Great._ The bestfriend who hates me is coming to Gotham. "Yup. She's driving up here tomorrow," Clark spoke. "I told her that she could stay with us. That's okay with you right?" What can I say? No?

"Sure." I smiled. "Good." He sounded happy and that was important. I wanted him to be happy because suddenly I felt guilty as hell. "So I'll see you later?" Clark asked.

"Yup." I spoke. "Talia…" I heard his voice. "You Okay?" He asked. Great. He's worried over me now.

"I'm fine…fine. I'm just tired." I told him. "Don't worry about it." I just hoped he bought it.

I was relieved when the day ended. It felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulder. I felt less stressed, more relaxed that I could smile all evening. I walked down the front steps of the building and my smile was gone, my stress level gone up a hundred fold and my heart started to beat thunderously. He was there, coming out of his Rolls Royce that was parked up front about twenty feet from where I was standing. Bruce saw me, his eyes fixed on mine and I immediately turned and walked away as fast as I could down the crowded streets.

I turned my head and saw that he was walking faster as well. "Talia…" I could hear him calling my name even in the crowded streets. "Talia wait!" No...I cannot deal with him right now. I was almost running in my heels, not even watching where I was going and crossed the busy road. I bumped into someone when I reached the other side and I looked up seeing his familiar blue green eyes that were smiling at me.

"Hey…" Clark greeted me. "Hey…" I smiled back. Relief washed over me. I turned my head and I saw Bruce standing at the other side of the road, just looking at us.

"I was on my way to see you," He spoke as he took my hand and clasped it. "You were feeling down so I thought maybe I'd walk you home. Help to cheer you up a bit." He smiled sweetly. I smiled at him. Why did he have to be so perfect and so sweet?

"You okay?" He asked, looking straight at me. I was quiet the entire time. I nodded and tiptoed so I could kiss him. I wanted to wipe the memory of Bruce's earth shattering kiss with Clark's. He smiled and pulled me closer, arms around me, his hand on my back, and we kissed right there on the crowded street of Gotham City.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe Sullivan, would be arriving any minute. She had driven 600 miles from Metropolis just so she could come visit her friend. I wondered why she took all that trouble when she could have just flown in an air plane. I saw Clark pacing nervously in front of the door. I found it fascinating seeing him like that, getting anxious over a friend whose staying over.

"Can you just sit down?" I asked him. "You'll wear a hole in the carpet." I drank the glass of Merlot and smiled. "It's a thirty thousand dollar Moroccan cashmere." He stopped pacing and turned to give me an annoyed look.

He then sighed and finally sat down beside me on the sofa. "I haven't told her about us." He spoke. "About our engagement." I was a little irritated. I told my friends, well, Lex. Lex was after all my only friend, my bestfriend. And he didn't even tell his bestfriend from high school??

"Why?" I asked. "Cause you're ashamed of me?"

"No of course not…" Clark shook his head. "I was waiting for the right time," He smiled. It was his adorable, boyish dimpled smile. I couldn't be angry with him. Besides I had no right to be angry. I was the one who kissed Bruce Wayne in the elevator.

"Chloe is an important part of my life. She's my bestfriend." Clark looked at me. "She's like family. She knows my secret and she's always been there for me…" He paused and stared at the mantelpiece for a while. "It's important to me that she likes you." He turned and looked at me.

"And if she doesn't?" I looked at him, wondering what he would say.

"Well…" He pondered. "She will like you. I mean I like you. Everyone likes you." He obviously hadn't thought much about it.

I sipped my wine and placed the glass on the coffee table. I smiled at him and tried to explain something. "See Clark. People don't like me. They think I'm stuck up and bitchy and that I'm a whore who sleeps around to get her way to the top. They even said that I slept with Lex." His eyes grew a little wide at my bluntness.

"And I'm okay with that because I don't care what people think of me." I said simply. He only smiled at me and moved to kiss my lips.

"I think you're perfect." He told me. Again the sweetness that was Clark Kent. See, that's why I couldn't let him go. Who could? The door bell rang and Clark immediately stood up. "She's here…" I saw the excitement in his blue green eyes.

I stood up and Clark took my hand as we walked to the door to open it.

* * *

"Hey," Chloe greeted us with that bright grin on her face. I looked at her and she smiled at me, so I had to return it. "Hey you!" Clark smiled and immediately hugged her, lifting her small frame up. "You smell nice…" He spoke sniffing her.

Chloe only laughed. "It's that air freshener Lois got me. The whole car smells of canned peaches." Clark set her down. He then looked at me before looking at Chloe.

"Hi," I greeted her. I wasn't sure whether to shake her hand or to hug her and she was having the same problem as well.

"Er…" Chloe spoke and in the end we hugged rather awkwardly. Clark carried her bag, which was just a medium sized duffel and placed it in the guest room where Chloe would be staying.

"Wow…" Chloe spoke as she looked around. She looked out the window and I could tell she was impressed. "Look at this place…" She turned and grinned at me. "It's huge."

I had decided right then that I like Chloe Sullivan and I wanted her to like me. She was pretty and bubbly with the lovely blonde bob and that bright, energetic smile. She was like a doll that you just wanted to hug. And I understood why Clark wanted so badly for her to accept me and why his friendship with her was so important. I wanted to be friends with her too.

"Lois is going to go nuts over this view…" She spoke when Clark came out. _Yes..._A conversation just wouldn't be right without mentioning Lois Lane. "Yeah…" He nodded in agreement. I only smiled. I didn't know what else to say.

"How could you afford it?" Chloe spoke in wonder and shook her head. "This place must have cost a bomb…"

"Talia's the President of LexCorp." Clark explained. "The apartment came with her job."

"Oh…" Chloe uttered and looked at me. She didn't seem impressed by that and tried to cover it with a kind smile. "That's nice…"

Clark handed a glass of wine to Chloe. She drank it and nearly choked. "What is this?" She asked, her face scrunched up in obvious disgust. She didn't like it. "Merlot," Clark smiled.

"It's the aged and rare kind," I smiled at Chloe, who only nodded. "Sorry, I'm not much of a wine person," She smiled.

"How about dinner?" Clark suggested. "Talia booked us a table at this nice restaurant."

"Well okay. I am kinda hungry," She smiled. "I should go change first…" She said. She then looked at me closely and at Clark. It was as if she knew something was up. Her green eyes went wide when she saw the diamond that sparkled with the lights. She then looked at Clark.

"We're engaged." Clark announced and held out my hand to show Chloe the ring. Chloe was shocked, she didn't know what to say. She looked between the both of us for a while, taking it all in.

"Congratulations," she spoke hurriedly and finished up the glass of Merlot that was in her hand.

* * *

"She hates me…" I told Clark. We were waiting for Chloe to come out of her room. I was wearing a short black YSL dress that had embellished stones and beading and a hemline that stopped mid thigh and I had Clark dressed in Armani. He looked good with the black pinstripe jacket and the light pink shirt inside.

"She does not," Clark whispered back. "She does…" I groaned softly. I bit my lip and looked at his hair. I ran my fingers through them, styling it a bit. "She thinks I'm not good enough for you. I can tell."

"You're overreacting." Clark spoke while I styled his hair. I was about to say something back when he suddenly placed a finger over my lips. "She's coming…Shh." He told me.

"Hey…" Chloe grinned when she came out. I looked at her wearing a long black dress with pink trimmings. She looked really beautiful with her hair up. "I didn't have anything formal so I just used this old thing," She smiled. "My old prom dress."

"You look great," Clark smiled.

"You do," I nodded. "Is it a Chanel?" I asked. It kinda looked like one. Chloe looked at me and laughed. "No. I got it from Target."

"Huh?" Target? Was it that store similar to Walmart? I tried to remember.

"Oh…" She waved dismissively. "It's this discount store. My cousin, Lois and I like to shop there sometimes. They have loads of pretty stuff at really cool prices." She then smiled at me. "I like your dress."

"Thanks." I didn't know why but the small compliment was like a huge boost to me. She likes my dress! We're gonna be great friends!

We went to Greenleaf which was one the busiest restaurants in the city that had a 5 Michelin Star rating. It was also owned by Oliver Queen. Chloe seemed rather excited to be there she looked around the place with the awed look on her face. "Wow…" She spoke and smiled at me and Clark.

"This looks even fancier than The Tower…" She spoke. The waiter pulled her chair and she thanked him. She sat down and smiled. "There's so many people and everyone's all dressed up."

"You know Ollie Queen owns the place," Clark informed her. "Really?" She was sort of impressed by that. She then looked at the menus and her eyes went wide. She then looked across the table. "Clark…" She whispered.

"Huh…" He looked at her. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong. She sounded distressed. "Look at the prices…" She whispered again. I looked at them and I couldn't see anything wrong. "You can't afford this."

"It's okay Chloe," he smiled at her. "I have a job now."

"Oh…" Chloe uttered. I looked at her and smiled. She had that adorable look on her face and suddenly I was envious of Lois Lane, who was lucky to have Chloe as family.

* * *

We had our orders taken and soon we were enjoying our dinner and champagne. Clark and Chloe started talking and I just listened. It was one of their stories about Smallville with Lois in them. I only smiled and sipped my wine. I couldn't help feeling like I was an outsider in Clark's life. He had this thing going on with Lois and with Chloe, some strong camaraderie. They had this history together and I only had nine months now.

"So Lois ended up baking this rum cake for Clark's birthday…I think it was her fourth attempt." Chloe laughed and Clark laughed as well, shaking his head.

"I didn't even dare to have a slice of it," Chloe spoke, her face turning red, with the laughter and the champagne. "But I lied to Lo saying that I did." She looked at Clark "Did you…did you eat it?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings…" Chloe shook her head and laughed. "You were brave."

"Hey remember that surprise party you guys tried to hold for me?" Chloe asked Clark. "There was this video showing you dancing shirtless in the barn." Chloe told Clark. "You should thank me Clark. Lois wanted to upload it on Youtube but I stopped her."

Clark looked at Chloe and burst into laughter. "I think I was drunk that night…"

"No you weren't." Chloe snorted and shook her head. "You were too much of a boy scout to get drunk."

"So…" I spoke breaking their conversation. "How was Lex like in Smallville?" I asked. "He never told me much."

Suddenly they had stopped their giggles and just looked at me. It was silent. I wondered if I had said something wrong. Chloe kept quiet and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Clark only sipped his water. "Oh kay…" I spoke softly, feeling awkward about it and then looked at the both of them. "Sorry…"

"No…don't apologize." Clark spoke and held my hand. He then smiled at me and then at Chloe. "Well Lex was just being Lex. Doing his thing," Clark said.

"And not caring who got hurt..." Chloe added. She then looked around the restaurant. It was getting less crowded. "Hey isn't that Bruce Wayne?" She asked as she squinted her eyes.

Clark and I both turned our heads to look and fair enough, it was him. I let out a soft groan and I think both Clark and Chloe noticed it.

"He's with Ollie Queen…" Chloe smiled. She got excited and stood up waving at the blonde billionaire. "Ollie!" She shouted. "Oliver Queen!"

Great...I saw Oliver Queen heading towards our table, with Bruce following him. Clark didn't seem to like it too. He looked at me and just held my hand. He had heard everything Bruce told me outside my apartment that night.

"This is a nice surprise," Oliver greeted us with his friendly voice and bright smile. "Hey Chloe…" He smiled at her. Chloe smiled brightly back. "I think everyone knows, Bruce Wayne," He introduced his friend to the table.

Bruce gave a smile and then looked at Chloe. "Can't say I've met you before Miss…" He took her hand

"Sullivan…Chloe Sullivan." She beamed.

"Ah…" Bruce smiled and took her hand, planting a kiss on it. Chloe was blushing furiously. "It's such an honor to meet you Mr Wayne. I heard so much great things about you from Lo." She gushed.

"Pleasure's all mine Miss Sullivan," Bruce smiled back at her.

I didn't know why but I felt incredibly jealous. Wait. I do know why. The nerve of him to flirt so blatantly after he had ambushed me with a kiss on the elevator two days ago.

"You know what…Bruce and I are going sailing this weekend," Oliver spoke. "I think you should all come and join us. It'll be fun…"

"Uh…" Clark looked at me and he saw that I had that uneasy look on my face.

"Come on." Chloe smiled sensing Clark's and my hesitation. "It's going to be fun!" She sounded so excited, I knew he wouldn't say no. "Sure…" Clark looked at Oliver and smiled. I wanted to groan out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you agreed to this." I spoke in hushed, furious tones when we were in the bedroom. Chloe had said goodnight and gone into her room.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't say no, you saw how badly Chloe wanted to go." Clark asked me back as he took off his jacket and placed on the armchair near the bed. Seeing that made me more annoyed.

"Why do you like to leave your things lying around?" I huffed and grabbed the jacket, going into the closet to hang it. I took off my shoes and went out. "You're angry," Clark spoke and looked at me.

"I'm not…" I sighed. "I'm just stressed." I then bit my lip and looked at Clark. I couldn't hide it from him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bruce kissed me." I finally said it. "Two days ago in the elevator." I looked at him, seeing his reaction.

He was solemn faced. "But you pushed him away right?" He looked at me closely as he asked. I was silent. "You didn't…" Clark concluded and sighed. "No wonder you were upset that day."

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between the two of you?" He sounded a little serious when he asked me. "There isn't…" I said, my voice sounding sad.

"Then what is going on Talia?" He asked me. "I don't know…" I sounded so forlorn. I hated myself.

"Did you sleep with him?" He suddenly asked. I stared at Clark, shocked that he asked that. "I need to know." He told me. He looked like he regretted asking that question.

"No…" I cried out and I saw the relief in his face. "Of course not. There's been no one since you." I looked at him.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked me. I was starting to hate this.

"No." I told him. "I'm not in love with him. I love you." Clark only nodded. There was this pause that followed. This silence that was deafening to my ears.

"You know, I had enough of the relationship drama with Lana, and I'm engaged to you and now this…" He finally spoke. "I moved to Gotham for you…" He stared at me for a while. "And you're kissing someone else behind my back?? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"It was just one kiss Clark. One stupid, silly kiss. It didn't mean a thing." I told him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom. I heard the front door being slammed lightly. He could have stalked away furiously. But he didn't want to wake Chloe or anyone else up. That was Clark putting others before his own feelings. I just sat there on the floor staring at the clock on the nightstand. What have I done? I couldn't cry. What would the tears do?

* * *

I heard the wind blowing and I decided to go out to the terrace outside the penthouse. I stared out in the darkness of night and smiled to myself. The city looked beautiful when it was dark. And I get it why some loved Gotham. There is beauty in it, only when you looked closer, underneath the layers, you'd eventually see it. The old world charm, the mysterious calm it had.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice. I turned around and there was Batman standing there in my terrace. I was surprised. Why was he apologizing? Did he hear everything being said inside?

"I never meant to hurt you Talia.." He spoke. I only looked at him in shock. He knew me, he knew my name. He then raised his hand and took off his mask and I just stared seeing the face behind the cowl. It was Bruce. He was Batman. He had always been Batman.

"You…" I uttered, my eyes never leaving his.

"Me." He nodded and walked towards me. I took a step back. "Stay where you are…" I told him, my voice wary and cautious.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bruce spoke gently.

"Well you did enough damage already." I told him. "Happy now?" I asked and shook my head.

"Of course not." He frowned. It was strange to see him wearing that armored suit, with the cape behind it. He almost looked like a knight from the old days. A dark knight in black armor.

* * *

"I can't lose him…" I said after a while. My head hung low and I covered my face with my hand for a while. "I really can't lose him."

I then looked at Bruce, tears in my eyes. He saw it and it affected him somehow. I know men hated to see a woman cry but it wasn't like I planned to cry in front of Batman of all people, who so happens to be Bruce Wayne. He moved towards me and took off his gloves, letting it fall to the floor. I stood there while he gently touched my face, his thumb rubbing on my skin, brushing the tears that fell.

"Why?" He asked. I turned away and wiped the tears off my face.

I sucked in my breath and just stared at the city. "Because I don't think I can be that happy again." I looked at him. "With anyone else."

"You won't know if you don't give yourself and someone else a chance." He spoke.

"It's not easy." I breathed. "These things come once in a lifetime and when it happens you're suppose to grab, hold onto it tight and not let go." I told him.

"Sometimes it's best to let go…" Bruce smiled. "And recognize that if its truly yours, it will always be."

"You're getting philosophical," I laughed. "Must be the cape." I quipped, seeing the long black cape that touched the floor

"Maybe it's just a side of me you don't know." He said and sighed. "I'm not all that badass everyone makes me up to be…"

"I know that." I said softly. "Lois said that you were quite a softie inside."

"She did?" Bruce smiled and shook his head. "So…what do you really think I am, inside?" He asked.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. I saw his eyes on me, he really wanted to know. "I think you're like Gotham…" I spoke. "It's all rough on the outside, unattractive at times…"

"Unattractive…" He repeated, cocked his head and looked at me closely. I nodded. "You find me unattractive?" He asked, still surprised.

"Well certain aspects of you…Your cockiness and arrogance…"

"I get it…" He said curtly. I gave him an annoyed look. "And how you like interrupt when someone is talking."

"Sorry." He shrugged. I smiled. "Forgiven."

"But you do find me physically appealing right?" He asked, that flirty smile on his face. "I didn't say that." I frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes." He spoke confidently. I snorted. I really did snort. Bruce laughed softly hearing that. "You were saying about me and the city…" He spoke.

"Like I said, You're like Gotham, at first glance, it's not the best city in the world, but when you look closer, underneath the layers of dirt and grime. It's beautiful…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" He stared at me surprised.

"I didn't mean like beautiful beautiful…" I was beginning to fluster. "I mean…you have your good points I guess…" Okay I should stop stammering. But the close proximity between us and the way he was looking at me, I felt all dizzy. I moved away from him.

"You're afraid of being near me." He observed aloud. "I'm not." I stared at him back. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anything…" I told him.

"You want to know what I think of you?" He asked me. I pondered for a while. Do I really want to know? "Alright." I spoke and somehow braced myself for the coming onslaught.

"I think you're beautiful…" Bruce smiled. He saw the nonchalance in my eyes. "But you don't want to hear that because people say that to you all the time." He then breathed and continued. "You want everyone to think you're tough and cold and impenetrable. Ruthless even. You hate surprises because you want to control everything and despite the brave front you put up, you don't take risks. You're afraid of it…"

I stared at him, angry, shocked, indignant. How dare he?

"You want perfection…" He smiled. "The perfect job, the perfect hair, clothes, the perfect apartment and also the perfect man…It's all a facade. A mask you see, hiding who you really are inside. Just like what I wear when everyone sees me as Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire."

"I'm not like you." I told him, the tone of voice sounded cold, even I was surprised by it.

He shook his head. "You're everything like me, Alyssa…"

I was shocked. I took a step back. He knew my real name. My birth name. "What did you just call me?" I asked. I couldn't control the tremble in my voice.

"Alyssa, that's your name isn't it?" He looked at me. I shook my head. "Alyssa Ducard, daughter of Henri Ducard other wise known as Ras Al Ghul, leader of The League of Shadows."

"I'm not the only one with dual identities," Bruce spoke. I was stunned and I just kept quiet letting the silence act as an invisible fortress all around me._ Silence is strength_, my father would say. It is in the still air that the sword swings strong and sharp.

"Clark doesn't know about it does he?" Bruce asked. He looked at me still silent and sighed. "How could you be with someone who doesn't know the real you?"

"He does know me." I argued. Bruce shook his head. "You're afraid to tell him."

"He won't judge." I said and looked away. "Clark's not like that." I then stared at Bruce. "You don't know him. I do...He's kind and sweet and loving."

"But you're not in love with him." Bruce told me, his dark gaze on me again. His eyes piercing through mine. "I am." I told him.

"You're lying…" Bruce spoke looking straight into my eyes. "You want to think that you are because you're afraid…"

"What am I afraid of then?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Your feelings for me…" He said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat by the kitchen counter the next morning, staring into space with a mug of coffee in my hand. I thought about my conversation with Bruce. Analyzing from both ends. Part of me was angry. At his audacity for assuming this and that. Then there was the other part of me that felt intrigued. He knew me, everything there is to know, inside out and maybe he was right. I was afraid. Afraid of him because no one got that deep inside me. I felt vulnerable. I hated it.

I heard a yawn and turned around. "Morning," Chloe said chirpily and stretched her arms. "Good morning," I smiled at her. She still looked rather groggy and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry I'm not much of a morning person." She said sheepishly.

"Me neither." I said. "Coffee?" I offered.

"Yup." She nodded. I got a mug and poured for her some Blue Mountain. "Thanks," She said breathily. She took a sip and looked around the kitchen. "Where's Clark?" She asked.

"Oh…He went out for a while," I smiled. "You know Clark…" Chloe only nodded in response. "When he has to go, he has to go." She spoke.

"Hey you want some bagels?" I asked. "I got some sesame, onion, garlic and even plain ones…"

"Yeah...a bagel would be nice," She chirped. I had a garlic one toasted for her and she spread some cream cheese and orange marmalade on it. I just stared. Garlic bagel and marmalade?? Chloe realized that I was looking at it strangely.

"It's not so bad," She spoke. "The marmalade makes the garlic smell less garlicky," She smiled. I only nodded. "So how did you sleep?" I asked Chloe.

"Not bad…" She said as she took a bite of her bagel. "The bedding's really comfortable. And I love how soft the pillow is." She beamed. She then looked at me a little strangely.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know it's weird…" Chloe spoke. "I had this weird dream that Batman was outside at the terrace and you were talking to him."

"Oh." I uttered. Chloe shook her head and smiled at me. "Weird huh?" I only smiled back and finished my coffee. I heard the door clicked open and I turned to look. After a while I saw Clark walking into the kitchen, still wearing the pink shirt and black dress pants from last night.

"Hey Stranger," Chloe greeted him warmly. He gave her a small smile and looked at me.

* * *

We looked at each other, not knowing what to say, just sitting on the bench by the city's park. I stared at the harbor, seeing the bridge and water, the ferry from a far. I didn't want to have this conversation but it was inevitable. I didn't want to let him go but I had to. I had to do the right thing. I had to fall, feel the pain and pick myself up. I had to live and love and let go.

_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger_. No my father didn't say that. It was Aunt Maude telling me that when I visited her in the hospital years ago. Her gangrened leg was causing her a great deal of pain but still she persevered.

"I'm not angry anymore…" Clark sighed, finally speaking. He turned to look at me. "I just want to forget about it. It's not important." A smile then formed on his face.

"We're engaged Talia. We'll get married soon. You're right. It was silly. Just one silly kiss that didn't mean a thing."

But it meant something. Didn't it? To me it did. How could I kiss someone who wasn't Clark? Clark took my hand and held it tight. "I don't deserve you." I said.

"What?" He stared at me in disbelief. "It's true…" I said. "You know that. I know that."

"Don't say that." Clark spoke and squeezed my hand, looking deeply into my eyes. "Don't ever say that." He sighed and looked at the harbor. I breathed in deeply, trying to muster some courage. Oh…This is hard. I don't want to do it but I have to.

"You make me happy…" I told him. "In such a long, long time I didn't know what happy was. But being with you made me happy." I smiled. I could feel the tears but I didn't want to shed them. I had to be strong. I looked at him and I saw that he was looking at me too. "And I didn't want to let that go. I didn't want to let you go."

"You don't have to…" He spoke softly. "I won't leave." He sounded so sincere.

"But you have to..." _God. This is so hard_. "You have to, because you don't belong to me Clark and you know it." My voice was starting to crack. "I wanted so much for you to be mine…You have to believe me."

I sucked in a hard breath. "I was selfish." I looked at him. "You're here in Gotham because of me…" I said.

"Because I want to Talia. I want to." Clark explained.

"You don't want to marry me Clark." I spoke. "I work for your enemy and I know how you hate Lex but he's my friend and you hate LexCorp but I love my job."

"We'll deal with it." He said with a smile. "We'll work things out."

"You're not in love with me…" I said and I stared at him seeing the blank, shocked look on his face. "It's the truth. That's why you broke up with me the last time."

"What are you saying? Of course I'm in love with you…" He seemed defensive and a little hurt.

"Are you?" I asked him again. "Yes." He spoke and stared right into my eyes. I knew he wanted so badly to believe it just like I did.

"This is the hardest thing I have to do, ever…" I started and held my finger the one with the ring. I took it out and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll regret this…" I spoke. "But I know this is the right thing for both us." I took his hand and clasped it giving the ring back to him.

"Don't do this…" He said softly.

I saw the stray tear that fell from his eyes and soon the tears started falling from my eyes too. I didn't know what else to do and kissed him softly while I wept. I could taste the salt of both our tears. I pulled my lips away and closed my eyes. Our nose tips touching each other's, lips brushing, forehead pressed against forehead. I never felt more close to him than I did right there, just when I had let him go.

"I don't want to lose you…I really don't." I said, tears flowing from my eyes. "But I have to let you go…" He only nodded and held me close.

So I cried in his arms for the second time in my life. He held me tight. I wished I didn't have to let him go. He felt warm and comfy and safe. All that went through my mind was the times we had spent together and how I was going to miss him again and how lonely and miserable and painful it would be without him. I could hear the jazz music played on the saxophone by the street musician by the harbor about twenty feet away.

"Dance with me?" He suddenly said.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him, surprised that he just asked that. He looked at me and smiled warmly using both his hands to gently wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. He got up and gently pulled me up as well, holding me in his arms. All I did was stare at his face as we swayed gently and he was holding me so close, making sure there wasn't much space between us.

I felt like Clark wanted to imprint this in our minds forever. So that no matter what happen, how long and how far it had been, and with whom we had moved on and ended up with, we would remember this. This bittersweet, cold evening in early fall. When the leaves had started to turn yellow and brown. When the heat of summer had faded and gone. When we had to say goodbye.

"I love you…" I whispered. I did and I knew that I always will. When you fall in love with Clark Kent. You'll love him forever. He smiled and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I know why I'm doing this. It had nothing to do with Bruce. It had nothing to do with how different Clark and I were. It had nothing to do with me not wanting to let Clark know my true identity. I'm doing this because I know he wasn't meant for me. That was it. Simple as that. I knew that all along, even at the first glimpse I had of him walking down the streets of Metropolis last fall. I knew I couldn't keep him but still I wanted to.

_Love at first sight_, I never believed in that till Clark. Then again I never even believe in love until I met him. It was strange but there was this calm, spiritual axiom when you finally let someone go. Of course I won't lie and say that it was easy and that you'll just need to follow some 12 step program to get over someone. It will hurt and it will suck and if it was someone like Clark, it will hurt and suck even more but I had to go through it.

* * *

It had been a week since Clark left Gotham to go back to Metropolis. He told me he won't be staying there long either. He was going on some soul searching quest up north and I wished him all the best. I sighed as I folded his red T shirt and looked at it for a while. I couldn't keep it. I smelled it for a while and there was this faint warm smell that was him. I smiled and put it into the box. Clark had wanted me to have his things left in the apartment, given to Good Will. He told me he couldn't bring much on his solo expedition and I complied to his wishes. The door bell rang and I went to get it. I looked at the screen and smirked.

"I come bearing gifts," Lex announced and handed me this big gift basket. "Wow." I spoke. It was huge and unexpected. He shrugged and walked in. He looked around the living room and then at me. I placed the gift basket on the coffee table.

"Everything you'll need to get over a break up," Lex spoke. "Champagne, chocolates, cookies, those weird animal gummy stuff and more champagne."

"Thanks," I spoke. I was touched by his gesture. Lex Luthor had a heart after all. "But you still have to come to work though." He said. I nodded. "Of course…" I told him. Work was the only thing that helped me get through these days.

"Good," He smiled. "I'll need someone to take over when I run for office next year"

"What?" I looked at Lex in shock. "Run for office?" I repeated what he just said. Did he really mean? _No..._

"Well yeah," He said as he casually sat down. "You see how badly run this country is. The people need me…" I rolled my eyes. Yes that famous megalomaniac ego. I sat down and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Running a country isn't like running a company, you have to win the hearts of the people." I said. Lex looked at me and laughed. "What are you saying? People love me," He smiled.

"I know they do…" I continued stroking his ego. "But you have to start to really go out there and shake everyone's sweaty hands, carry their ugly babies and hear their complaints and have all these annoying press conferences and debates…"

I looked closely at my bestfriend. "Are you really sure you want this?"

"I was born for it…" Lex told me and smiled, that familiar glint in his green eyes. I only nodded. Well if that makes him happy, I'll have to give him my support. "What party?" I asked.

"Independent of course…" He spoke.

"Well we need to get political advisors then. On the economy, foreign affairs, military." I started. "And a political PR guru and pollsters. Endorsements..." I looked at Lex. "What issues are you going to focus on? The economy is always good and people go nuts over security…"

"Relax Talia…" Lex said, interrupting my thoughts. I was getting excited. I wanted to be a part of it. Absolute Power. Whoah...I felt the adrenaline rush.

"I'm doing this on my own. I just want you to look after homebase."

"Oh…" I was disappointed.

"Hey, politics is a dirty game," Lex laughed, seeing that I was disappointed. "And I think you've been too purified by Clark Kent to want to get involved." I frowned. I could still play it and win. I know I could. I'm Talia Al Ghul.

"But you'll need me." I said to Lex.

"I do…" Lex nodded. "As CEO…" He continued. I stopped and stared at Lex, stunned. Did I just got promoted? He rose and took the bottle of champagne that was in the basket along with the two glasses that came along with it.

"I think this calls for a celebration." He said. I smiled and took both glasses as Lex popped the bottle open and poured the bubbly into the glasses.

"To Talia Head, newly appointed CEO of LexCorp," He spoke. I smiled brightly as our glasses clinked. "And to Lex Luthor, the next Commander in Chief…" I spoke and we toasted again. "You know I kinda like the sound of it…" Lex spoke as he sipped his champagne.

"Oh. Before I forget, you'll need to move back to headquarters soon." He told me. I nodded. Of course back to Metropolis. It was weird. I had grown to love Gotham but LexCorp was based in another city. Maybe it'd be for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Lex stayed for a while. The both of us sitting on the floor, discussing his plans for Office and what was going to be expected of me as CEO. He'd laugh as we schemed. Thick as thieves we both were. There was going to be a major reshuffling of management and I told him whose heads will be off because I didn't appreciate the way some staff had gossiped about me or even how some look at me. _Yes…It's true._ I'm a bitch. But hey no one's perfect.

"I want Gloria to go…" I told Lex. "What?" He stared at me as he ate some chocolate from the box. "I like Gloria."

"Her skirt is always too short." I frowned. "That's why I like her," He winked. "And I'm not too crazy about her hair." I continued and took the chocolate from the box that Lex had in his hand.

"Because it's blonde?" Lex gave me a strange look. "No…" I told him. "Because it's a fake blonde. Everyone knows she's a redhead underneath. This shows how pretentious she is. I don't trust her…"

"Fine…fine. It's your call…Don't come crying to me if she sues for wrongful termination." He shrugged.

"She won't sue." I told Lex. "I have proof that she's sleeping with the office boy, and we all know that she's married to someone else," I told Lex with that sly look in my face.

"Blackmail…" Lex looked at me and nodded, that cunning smile on him. "I like how your mind works." I only shrugged. Well he had to or he wouldn't have hired me.

He then looked at his watch. "I gotta go." He spoke and stood up. "I have to reach home by 11 tonight."

"So soon?" I asked. Lex looked at me and gave a small smirk. "Sorry Talia, you must know that I treat you like a sister. As beautiful as you are, I simply can't sleep with you." He sighed.

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Stop being an ass." I said. "I thought you'd be in town longer…"

Lex shook his head. "I just came by to see how you were."

"Aw Lex, that's sweet…" I said and he knew I was being sarcastic as he rolled his eyes back. "But if you must know, I'm okay." I breathed. "I'll get over it."

"You sure?" He asked and I saw that he was genuinely concerned. I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay then," He then hugged me and kissed my head. We pulled away and Lex spoke, "Heard from Wayne yet?"

"No." I told him. "Why?"

"Nah…" Lex said. "I thought he'd start pursuing you like crazy by now."

"Maybe he's busy," I smiled.

"Doing what?" Lex asked in disdain. "The guy's a Putz. He's not the one running Wayne Enterprises, that's Fox. He only drives around in fancy sportscars with exotic models, giving a bad name for other hardworking young billionaires like me."

"You should give him more credit Lex. You never know, maybe there's more to the man," I spoke wistfully, thinking of Bruce and Batman and how they are both the same man.

Lex shook his head. "See…I knew you liked him." He started to move to the front door and opened it.

"Lex…"

He turned around when I called him. "Thank you." I said. "For not firing me when you knew about Clark and for this promotion and for everything…" I meant it. I was eternally grateful for his friendship, no matter what an evil baddie he was made up to be.

Lex only smiled. "It's not your fault. Every woman I knew fell for Clark once. Hell, even my wife," He shook his head.

"I only wonder which unlucky sucker will end up marrying him." He said carelessly and left. I wondered too. _Which very lucky lady..._

I sighed and watched as Lex walked into the elevator and waved goodbye to him. I closed the door and went back to packing Clark's things. I came across his flannel shirt. A red one with gold lines weaved in. I smiled. I remembered what Clark told me about the shirt and about Lois Lane. She had walked into the bathroom with him still in the shower and he was annoyed that she had his shirt on. The very same shirt that I was holding. I didn't want to give it away to Good Will. Someone else should have it.

I took my phone and started to dial the operator. "Hi. I was wondering if I could get the address of a Miss Lois Lane?…Uh huh…yes in Metropolis…Alright. I'll get the pen and paper…"

* * *

The city looks different from here. Maybe because it wasn't a tall building. You could hear the police sirens even more frequently, after all it was the police headquarters. I stared at the signal light, seeing the bat symbol beneath me for the first time. The wind blew coldly and I wrapped my arms around my body. I heard heavy footsteps and turned around. I smiled seeing the man beneath the cowl.

"I'd knew I'd find you here…" I said. I saw his smile underneath the mask. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay…" I replied and he nodded. "That's good."

"I heard you're going back to Metropolis." He told me. "Yup." I said. "Lex just made me CEO."

"Congratulations..." He said and walked towards me. Soon he was standing beside me. Taller than his usual six feet, looking even bigger with the armored suit and the long black cape, that mask that covered his handsome face. "I'm sorry about Clark." He told me. I could sense he was really sorry. Sorry that I had to let go and get my heart broken again.

"He just wasn't mine to begin with…" I told Batman or Bruce Wayne. "Maybe someone else's…" I said faintly.

"I can't convince you to stay here can I?" Bruce/Batman asked me. I shook my head. "I've made my decision." He kept quiet hearing that.

"My feelings for you hasn't changed…" He told me. I could only look into his eyes beneath the cowl. That dark gaze locked on mine and for that moment it felt as if it was only the two of us in the entire city. I couldn't hear the police sirens or any noise for that matter. I finally looked away. The feeling between us felt too intense. I heard the police sirens again.

"You should go…" I told him. "They need you."

He was still looking at me. "Will I see you?" He asked. "I want to see you again Talia…" He told me, his tone urgent.

I didn't know what to tell him. I only sighed. "Maybe…if it was meant to be…" I moved and gave him a small, soft peck on the lips before walking away. A last kiss goodbye.

Of course he wouldn't let go, the stubborn man that he is. He held my arm as I walked away and pulled me back to him. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and my arms wrapped around him. Our mouths fused, tongues tangled, lips melded. I felt all dizzy and soon I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground anymore. I felt the wind but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. He had pulled the both of up with his retractable cable and there we were high above the city with the wind whipping around, kissing each other.

I was safe in Batman's arms. For a moment I felt like what Mary Jane must have felt when Spiderman brought her along for a ride in the city. _Okay... _I should not compare my life to a comic book story that turned into a movie. But that was how I felt, this exhilarating thrill that rushed through me taking over my senses. I pulled my lips away and looked at him. We were on top of another building. I looked around and saw Wayne Towers in the distant.

"This is my favorite spot in the city," Batman told me. He took off his mask and smiled at me.

I smiled back at Bruce. "Well, you always had a thing for great views." I told him.

We spent the night talking. About everything I guessed. He opened up about himself and I did the same. He was right though, we were more alike than we think. No. I didn't fell in love with Bruce right there. Well at least not yet. But I knew there were feelings between us, strong, intense powerful feelings that maybe I was too afraid to explore, which was why I left Gotham for Metropolis the next day. But like what my Aunt Maude had said. _If it's yours, it will always be yours..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Six years later._

I was sitting in this small church in Smallville, Kansas. Lex had been right that it was in the middle of nowhere. They don't even have a Starbucks. Oh...it's President Luthor now. I smiled seeing the guests that came in. The church was nearly full and I looked up seeing Clark smartly dressed in his tuxedo. He was still as gorgeous as I remembered him. His hair was shorter though and he had a pair of square glasses on. He was working as a journalist at The Daily Planet and he also had another secret identity of being the planet's most beloved hero.

He saw me and waved as he called my name. I waved back. He looked happy. I had never seen him this happy before and I couldn't help but feel happy for him as well. The organ started playing and I saw the little flower girls throwing petals on the aisle and soon the bridesmaids walked down. I smiled at Chloe who was the maid of honor. We had become good friends throughout the years. We meet up once a week for lunch and even go shopping together. I then saw the bride walking down with her general father beside her.

She looked beautiful, radiant even in that gorgeous white dress. Her natural long brown hair flowed beneath the veil and I saw her hazel eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. She reached the altar and her father kissed the top of her head before handing her over to her husband to be, Clark. I felt the stray tear falling and someone handed me a handkerchief. I smiled thanking Oliver Queen who was seated next to me.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" He whispered.

"Yup…" I nodded. "They look so happy." I commented, the tears still fell.

Oliver smiled back and squeezed my hand. "Hey don't cry…"

The minister started the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the holy matrimony, the joining of two souls in love, of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane…"

* * *

The reception was held underneath a tent on a field in Clark's farm. It was a simple, intimate affair with family and close friends. They all toasted and cheered and celebrated. The bride and groom kissed countless times and they were glowing from the happiness. They cut the cake together and I took photographs with my digital camera. I was so happy for him and for her. They deserved each other. They belonged together. I knew it since that afternoon in Gotham when Clark and I had run into Lois. I knew that there was something between them. Something extraordinary.

Music started playing and everyone danced. Even me. I was dancing with Oliver when Clark came and cut in. I smiled as I held him. "You look very happy," I commented.

Clark laughed. "It's that obvious huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's beautiful…" I said, seeing Lois dancing with her father. "I know I'm the luckiest son of a gun," Clark said. I looked at him and laughed softly. What a word..._Son of a gun_.

"She's very lucky too." I told him, looking deep in his eyes. Clark looked at me and nodded. I smiled. "So. How are things at the newspaper?" I asked.

"So so…." Clark nodded. "And Superman?" I whispered.

"He might be on leave for a while…" Clark said softly and gave a knowing smile. "On honeymoon trying to get his wife pregnant…" He then turned to look at Lois and smiled lovingly at her.

"Tell him, that I wish him all the best then." I said. "Thank you." He smiled his dimpled grin back.

* * *

An old favorite of mine was playing. I smiled hearing George Michael crooning softly.

_You are far, when I could have been your star_

I know that Michael Buble is an incredible singer but I still loved the old version more. I was sitting down at my table, watching the newlyweds and others dancing close. The lights had gone rather dim giving a romantic effect and I sipped my champagne, swaying my head gently to the music as I hummed the lyrics.

_You listen to people who scared you to death and from my heart_

I felt someone standing next to me and then a man's warm hand touched mine. I smiled as he gently pulled me up from my chair. "Dance with me…" He whispered huskily and led me to the dance floor.

_Strange that you were strong enough to even make a start_

_You'll never find peace of mind, till you listen to your heart_

I held my arms around him, my hands clasped on his neck as we swayed to the music. "I love this song," I sighed. "Hmmm…" He responded, his dark gaze on mine. "I know." He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful," Bruce complimented, seeing me dressed in the long, strapless black dress. "It's my favorite color."

_People...you can never change the way they feel..._

"Really?" I asked, rather nonchalant about it. "I didn't know that." He only shrugged and looked around the dance floor.

_Better let them do just what they will_

_For they will, if you let them, steal your heart from you_

"She looks beautiful…" Bruce said seeing the bride. "And he looks handsome." He smiled seeing the groom kissing the bride deeply and turned to look at me. "How was the ceremony?" He asked me, pulling me so close I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Perfect," I answered.

_People... will always make a lover feel a fool_

_But you knew I love you..._

"So…do you think that lovers are fools?" He asked me. I pondered a bit and looked at him. "Some…" I replied. "I've known a few fools myself." I knew I was one.

_We could have shown them all, we should have seen love through_

"I was a fool once…" He smiled at me. "Fell in love with this beautiful girl who had the most incredible blue eyes…" He looked at me. "Took my breath away, the first time I saw her."

"Oh…then what happened?" I asked him, I was curious.

"She left me," He replied and gave a shrug. "That must hurt," I commented.

_Fool me with the tears in your eyes..._

_Cover me with kisses and lies_

"It did." Bruce said, his face was solemn for a while. "I never got over it." He sighed sadly. "She broke my heart."

_So bye...but please don't take my heart..._

"That's too bad." I told him, feeling a little sorry. "Guess you're all alone now…"

He shook his head. "No I have a new love now…" He told me. "In fact, she's waiting for me at home right now."

_You are far_

_I'm never gonna be your star_

_I'll pick up the pieces and mend my heart_

"Lucky lady," I smiled. Bruce smiled back and pulled me close. I suddenly heard the sound of a ring tone and he pulled away.

"Sorry," He apologized and took his cell out from his tuxedo's jacket pocket. He looked at the ID and smiled. "It's her." I only nodded as Bruce took the call.

_strange that I was wrong enough to think you love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

"Hey Sweetheart…" He said, his tone bright and happy to hear the voice at the other line. His other arm was still around me while we danced. "Yes…I know…I'll be back soon. I miss you too…"

_I said, you must have been kissing a fool_

"Okay don't forget to tell Alfred how to make your cocoa for you…Don't worry he knows which story to read tonight," He looked at me and shook his head, smiling. "You wanna talk to Mummy now?" He asked the adorable four year old on the phone.

_But remember this, every other kiss_

_that you'll ever give long as we both live_

_when you need the hand of another man_

_one you really can't surrender with_

I smiled when he handed the phone to me. "Hey Baby Girl," I said, my tone chirpy and bright as I spoke to my daughter.

_I will wait for you like I always do_

"Mummy…" Her soft voice was heard. "What are you doing?" Helena asked.

_there's something there that can't compare with any other_

"Well I'm dancing with Daddy right now…" I told her. I heard her giggles. "But Daddy can't dance well…"

_You are far, when I could have been your star_

_You listen to people who scared you to death and from my heart_

"I know…" I nodded and gave Bruce a weird look. "But he doesn't have anyone else to dance with."

Bruce laughed softly hearing that and pulled me closer so he could kiss my lips and

have our heads close to each other as we swayed to the song that we had our first dance to years ago.

_strange that I was wrong enough to think you love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

THE END.


End file.
